Silent Flowers
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: 1st Person. All my life, I just wanted to be normal, but instead I grew up a silent flower, with no one there to really understand my perspective of life. At least, until I met Takashi... MorixOC
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime, and doesn't follow the story line. Please R&R, do not flame, and enjoy!

Episode 1

**Silent Flower**

A flower is something that is silently beautiful as it grows with nurturing and love. Some say that some humans can be compared to a flower. They are silent but beautiful in ways that only other silent flowers can comprehend.

That is the philosophy I had always lived by in my life.

In a way, I am a silent flower.

However, I am different from the others, who've had love and nurturing.

This flower is wilting and all alone.

"Kurosaki Yoko!"

I snapped out of my silent daze and turned to see the chairman of the new school I had enrolled in.

Ouran was the first school I had ever attended and I was still in shock over how many students I had encountered. They made me feel so nervous and insecure about myself.

I tended to have these feelings around people. I traveled all of my life and wanted to settle down, experience a real school for once, but it was hard when I was so overwhelmed by the people around me. They stared at me as if I was something that had crawled out from under a rock.

Maybe I had…

They seemed so…

Strange.

Well, perhaps I was the strange one, with hip-length silver locks as straight as pins, with one single neon orange streak that framed my tanned face. My eyes were a burnt shade of brown that seemed orange and seemed too wide to be normal.

"Welcome to Ouran, please feel free to greet my son in Music Room 3. He should be there with all of his adorable friends." Chairman Suoh smiled at me, a smile that was warm and welcoming.

"O-Okay…" My voice came out shy and timid.

I stood up, took the bag that held my new uniform, and bowed. Chairman Suoh smiled and watched as I left, my tennis shoes padding against the floor.

I watched my feet as I wandered through the now empty corridors, staring at the painted faces of Sora and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts that I had painted on the toes of my shoes out of boredom, and stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans. My bare shoulders felt goosebumps as I stepped directly underneath the airflow of the air conditioner as I entered the Music Department. I shivered and then rubbed my arms, which were covered with my black knuckle gloves. I then tugged at the collar of my sleeveless black turtleneck that had two Neo-Shadow eyes on my chest. I then pulled my Neo-Shadow cap, which I got at a Kingdom Hearts store in Shibuya, and placed it back on my head.

"This must be it…" I whispered softly, before gripping the handle.

How was I supposed to greet the Chairman's son if I didn't even know what he looked like?

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, only to feel the urge to faint.

"Welcome, fair Princess, to the Host Club!" exclaimed the blond with an aura around him that reminded me of the Chairman's.

Yes, this was definitely the Chairman's son.

The blood rushed to my face as he approached. I was only around 5'3" so I had to crane my neck to stare up and into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh my… may I paint your eyes! They're so beautiful!"

It was the loudest (and most embarrassing) thing I had ever said in my entire life.

"Um…"

"Wow, it's the first time Milord has been dumbfounded by a girl before." two twin boys exclaimed in unison.

"Shocking, isn't it?" laughed the incredibly cute boy with brown hair and doe-like eyes.

"Tama, wake up!" exclaimed the shorter blond with big adorable honey-brown eyes that seemed too cute to be real.

I was overwhelmed. These angelic creatures around me were so beautiful, so perfectly sculpted, I just knew I had to paint their portraits. Without thinking, I grabbed the arm of the blond in front of me, oblivious to the dust that spread across his cheeks, and nearly hyperventilated as I blurted out my request.

"Please allow me to paint the Host Club!"

"Once again, dumbfounded." sighed the brunette.

I turned when I saw a dark figure standing behind me. He looked at me with cold eyes behind glasses and he smiled a cool smile that was unnerving in many ways.

"You must be Miss Yoko Kurosaki, I presume?" He said, "Allow me to introduce myself and my fellow members. I am Ohtori Kyoya, vice-president of this establishment, and I, for one, would be honored to have your artistic talents bring life to the Host Club on canvas. As for our president, Suoh Tamaki, I will see to it that he has no objections whatsoever." He indicated to the Chairman's son. "As for our lovely Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru should enjoy the experience, along with their classmate Fujioka Haruhi," the auburn haired devious looking twins and brunette smiled, "Along with our upperclassmen Haninozuka Mitsukuni, otherwise known as Hunny, and Morinozuka Takashi, otherwise known as Mori." I saw the shorter blond holding a bunny giggle happily.

Who and where was Mori?

A tap on my shoulder had me inclining my head upward to stare into the darkest eyes I had ever seen. They were placed into the face of the most angelic being in this very room. His dark spiky locks shined in the light and his height and quiet demeanor made me weak in the knees.

At once, I knew he was also a silent flower.

"Yoko?" said the twin on the right, smirking.

"Means… female…" the one on the left smirked as well.

"Welcome, Female!" they chorused.

Say wha-?

… I had a bad feeling about those two…

Definitely not silent flowers like tall, dark, and silent behind me.

"Miss Yoko?" Haruhi approached me, smiling. "I'd be happy to have you paint us. When can you start?"

Haruhi was cute too… possibly too cute for his own good.

"May I start right now?" I whispered.

Tamaki cupped my face, bringing my eyes from the floor, and up to the beautiful ones that belonged to him.

"Yes, you may. However, Princess, I must request that you do not lower your eyes here. It is we that should not be allowed to gaze upon _your_ beauty, not the other way around. Do you understand, Miss Yoko?" He said in a charming tone that made me blush.

"Y-Yes, Sir Tamaki."

"Just how old are you, Female?" one of the twins asked.

I glared slightly, "I'm seventeen, which means I'm your senpai, so I advise you stop it with the name cracks."

One grinned even more, "Ah, she does have a backbone, eh Kaoru?"

"Why, Hikaru, it appears she does!"

"Female, female!"

They burst into song and started dancing around me. I sighed, seeing these two as one of the reasons why I didn't get along well with others, and I jumped when Hunny appeared before me, staring up those few inches into my eyes.

"So does this mean you'll be joining our class, Yo-yo?" He asked cutely.

Yo-yo…? Was I seriously going to let that one slide?

I looked at his adorable face.

Yeah, okay.

"Yes, I'll be joining class 3-A starting tomorrow." I said softly.

"Yay! Takashi and I are excited, Yo-yo!"

Takashi…

It fits the dark one better than Mori did.

However, I didn't have the right to call him by that name. His desired name appeared to be Mori here. Only Hunny, who seemed to be oddly close to Mori, was allowed to call him Takashi.

"So shall we get started?" Tamaki asked, glancing at Kyoya, who looked at a clipboard.

"We have no more customers scheduled today," Kyoya stated with his creepy smile.

As gorgeous as he was, Kyoya had a creepy aura to him.

"Yes, let us begin." I said, my mind focusing only on the beauty that would become.

I walked around the room absently, searching for the perfect spot in which to seat my subjects. I found it by the window with one of the older styled couches that just screamed to me. With a vase of roses, I seated the Host Club in the way I pictured in my mind. Tamaki in the middle, Kyoya and Haruhi on either side, and then the twins on either side of Kyoya and Haruhi propping their heads up casually, while Mori stood behind them, his hand resting on the back of the couch.

I froze.

Hunny, however, was difficult.

But how? How could _he_, Hunny, be so difficult to place?

"Yo-yo? Can I sit up here?"

I looked up, coming out of my thoughts, and saw that Hunny was perched comfortably upon Mori's shoulders.

"Yes! Perfect, Hunny! Thank you!"

He rested his bunny toy upon Mori's head.

Wonderful.

I set up my canvas, prepared my paints, and began my masterpiece.

Halfway through my rough sketch, Hikaru (who I had wisely placed next to Haruhi) jumped to his feet.

My world came crashing down.

"Why did you move?" I moaned.

"What… is on… your head?" He twitched.

Panicking, I reached up, and only felt the antennas of my hat.

"Wha-? That's my Neo-Shadow hat." I said, "Wait… you're only just now noticing it? What is wrong with you?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, "We're twisted. Accept it."

"I noticed," I sweatdropped.

"What's a Neo-Shadow?"

"A Heartless,"

"What's that?"

"From Kingdom Hearts,"

"And that is…?"

Haruhi face-palmed along with Kyoya.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Leaping to my feet, I began to indicate to my shoes, then the patches on my jeans, and my shirt.

"That is Kingdom Hearts! One of the best known world-wide RPGs ever created!"

"R… P… Gs?"

"ROLE-PLAYING-GAMES!"

I paused when they started to snicker.

Had I seriously just fallen for that?

Oh lord…

Mori suddenly came to life and reached out, lightly touching Kaoru on the shoulder, and then Hikaru. They stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Behave," Mori said.

I froze.

My heart began to pound.

My stomach began to flip.

His voice alone made me lightheaded.

That rich, deep baritone would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Morinozuka Takashi was indeed the most blessed creature in this very room.

Blushing, I picked up my brush, once the twins were back in position, and with shaking hands tried to continue my rough sketch.

After a few seconds though, I found I couldn't paint with my clammy hands. I had to continue another day and I had to leave before I passed out from the shock that Mori had caused.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir Tamaki, but I must stop." I whispered.

"Very well, Princess."

With help from Haruhi, I carried my canvas to a vacant part of the room, so it could dry and not be damaged by mistake. I thanked him, and then turned to thank Sir Tamaki.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me. All of you."

Yes, I was including the twins as well… as annoying as it was.

"Later, Female." They sang when I turned to leave.

Hunny stopped me on my way out, Mori being his shadow.

"Wait! Yo-yo!"

I turned and faced him, "Yes, Hunny?"

Hunny huggled his bunny, "Will you be in class tomorrow?"

"Yes, Hunny."

"Yay! I'll bring you some cake for breakfast!"

Cake…? For breakfast…?

… Ew…

Yet could I seriously say no to that face?

… No…

And that bothered me.

"Okay, thank you."

I glanced at Mori out of the corners of my burnt brown eyes, "Um…"

He looked at me, his face impassive.

"Bye, Takashi…" I mumbled.

That's when I realized what exactly I had just called him. My face burned intensely as I quickly whirled around in horror, running down the corridor, and not stopping until Hunny and Mori weren't in sight any longer.

Why did I just do that?

Calling my silent flower by a name not given to be called by…

How rude and inconsiderate!

How could I possibly apologize for this indecent act?

There was no way I could face him after this!

To Be Continued…

A/N: A MorixOC story, yay! Yoko is based off DQ17 so it's kinda interesting to be writing in her POV. No, she isn't a psychopath, she's just… an artist. (Personally thinks both are the same but keeping opinion out of this) Anyways, hope you enjoyed episode 1! Read, review, love, but for the sake of all things wonderful (such as anime and manga) do not flame!

**Musical Inspiration: Little by Little – Naruto**

**Any guesses on other pairings?**


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter! YAY!**

**Episode 2**

**Countless Petals**

I couldn't do this.

He was right on the other side of that door and I knew it. There was no way I could apologize for the indecent act I had committed yesterday in the hallway.

My heart hammered in my chest, my eyes clenched shut, and I pressed my fist against the bosom of my yellow dress tightly. Dread invaded every sense that I had.

"Yo-yo!"

Screaming, I whirled around to find myself staring face-to-face with the pink rabbit's face. Hunny's big brown orbs peered over it's head and they both seemed to be blushing cutely.

"I brought you some cake!"

"H-Hunny… you startled me." I finally slowed down my heartbeat. "Where's Mori? Isn't he normally with you?"

From what I had noticed, Mori was practically Hunny's shadow.

"Takashi's going to be excused this morning. He'll be back later though." Hunny replied, "Speaking of, why did you freak out yesterday Yo-yo?"

"I… Hunny, I called Mori by his first name. That was inconsiderate and rude of me to do such a thing…" I said quietly, ashamed.

Hunny blinked and replied, "No, it isn't! Takashi doesn't mind if you call him by his first name at all, Yo-yo!"

He…didn't mind?

Oh happy day!!

Feeling completely better about the situation, I walked into the classroom, and asked my sensei where I needed to sit. I ended up near Hunny so he moved near me, carrying an extremely large box with him. I blinked when he placed it on my desk and opened it.

"Breakfast time!" He sang.

I paled at the entire chocolate cake in front of me.

"Hunny… didn't you say you only brought _some_ cake with you?"

"This is some cake, Yo-yo."

Was he serious?!

I took the smallest piece and ate it so Hunny wouldn't be upset, watching him devour the rest within seconds, and feeling my stomach churning in an unpleasant manner. Class started soon afterwards and I found the studies were extremely easy compared to the home schooling my father put me through. Hunny passed me cute little drawings of Bun-Bun, Takashi, himself, and surprisingly me.

It appeared that Hunny was attached to me already…

Wonderful.

The door clacked open and I lifted my head to see Takashi entering. He walked passed my desk in long strides, bowed before our sensei, and handed him a slip of paper.

"Ah, I see, Morinozuka. Someone challenged your family and you had to have a kendo match. Very well. Please take your seat and start the assignment."

Takashi took the assignment silently and turned back around to head to his seat. Along the way, he caught my eye, causing me to furiously blush and lower my head. Hunny blinked and tilted his head in a way that reminded me of a lost puppy.

Nerves tightened my stomach in a knot.

My mind was whirling as confusing thoughts assaulted it.

Why did Takashi make me feel this way?

For the rest of the school day, I found myself silently trying to catch his dark eyes, trying to learn his facial expressions, and watching Hunny trying to comprehend my reactions.

"Yo-yo!!" Hunny exclaimed once class ended. "Are you coming to the Host Club today?"

"I'm not sure yet, Hunny." I admitted, feeling uneasy because Takashi had just caught my eye for the fifth time.

"Please! I want to have some more cake with you!" He begged, latching onto my arm tightly.

Takashi was there in a heartbeat, resuming his position as Hunny's shadow. He carried his bag over his broad shoulder and inclined his head toward Hunny, as if asking if he was ready to depart.

"A-Alright… I-I'll come." I replied, my cheeks burning.

Hunny cheered and took my hand, leading me out of the classroom, and down the corridors. Takashi remained as silent as ever.

In fact, I believe he had said only one word around me.

Behave.

That one meaningless word had affected me in ways I had never imagined.

What made it so embarrassing was that the word hadn't even been directed towards me at all!

It had been meant for those annoying twins!

Trapped in my thoughts, I was thrown back into reality when I stumbled over Hunny's leg. I threw my hands out in a desperate attempt to catch myself and slammed my eyes shut to expect the pain.

It never came.

I opened my eyes to find myself being steadied by the waist by Takashi. Instantly, my cheeks burned, and I was entranced as our eyes met and locked.

"Are you alright?"

OH MY LORD! HE TALKED TO ME FOR THE FIRST TIME!

And thus my brain died as I fainted in his arms.

A/N: (sweatdrop/presses fast-forward button)

"Princess… Princess…"

"Ugh…?"

I opened my eyes and found myself lying comfortably across a couch and in Sir Tamaki's arms. He was stroking my silver locks out of my face and caressing my tanned cheeks. I felt my cheeks warm as his beautiful amethyst eyes bored into mine.

"Sir Tamaki…?"

"Mori informed us that you fainted after you stumbled over Hunny's leg. Are you alright, Miss Yoko?" He continued.

"I… fainted?"

How many times can my world shatter in one twenty-four hour time span?

"You fainted, Female." smirked Hikaru and Kaoru, leaning across the back of the couch, and staring down at me with those devious golden eyes that reminded me too much of the Cheshire Cat's from Alice in Wonderland.

"You're awake, that's good." Haruhi popped up next to me, resulting in me to jump and blush. "I got the smelling salts, but looks like we won't be needing them."

He had some pretty strange habits, that guy did…

"Miss Yoko," Kyoya addressed me, "We have some unfortunate news to inform you of."

I gulped.

"It seems that Mori accidentally damaged some objects in your school bag when he stepped on it in order to catch you…"

"WHICH OBJECTS?!"

Hunny hopped over and held out a shattered photograph. Blinking, I glanced at it for a full five seconds, before I snatched it, threw it to the ground, and began to stomp on it until I could no longer see the picture. I then crouched in a corner and set fire to it. Screaming, the Host Club panicked and ran around in circles, before the twins threw a bucket of ice-cold water.

I blinked as I became completely drenched, my fire extinguished.

However, the fire of rage inside of me was thriving and ready to burn…

I turned with a psychotic gleam in my eye, imagining ways of ending those annoying twins' lives.

They paled and bolted for the door.

Terror beyond words.

"Yo-yo… please stop scaring me now…" Hunny whimpered with tears pouring down his face along with Sir Tamaki's. He burst into sobs and suddenly Takashi was there holding him.

Why couldn't that be me?

My world crumbled when Takashi cuddled Hunny to his chest and held him in a way I had fantasized about for the remainder of class.

It wasn't fair!!

Slumping my shoulders, I looked at the ashes of the remains of the photograph, and jolted when Haruhi was suddenly crotched beside me. His big eyes were inspecting the ashes.

"Whose photograph was that, Miss Yoko?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"My grandmothers…"

"Don't you like your Nana, Yo-yo?"

I shook my head and replied, "She hates me because her daughter died giving birth to me."

Haruhi touched my shoulder, "I know what it's like not to have a mom. My mom died some years ago and I love her very much."

"So what does your father do?" Kyoya asked.

"He's the world-famous violinist, Kurosaki Daisuke." I replied.

"NO WAY!! _YOU'RE THE KUROSAKI DAISUKE'S DAUGHTER?!_"

Sir Tamaki fainted on the spot, resulting in me to hang my head.

Why must everyone always react that way?

Were they really too dense not to notice the same surname?

I mean, c'mon, it's not that hard to figure out people!

But then again, my father was full-blooded Japanese and I took after my ½ Irish, ½ Egyptian mother Ishtar.

"Female's father is famous…" one twin sang.

"We never would've guessed it…" said the other sarcastically.

I gave them another "terror beyond words" glare that sent them cowering behind the couch.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya received our attention after Haruhi (finally getting to use his smelling salts) revived Sir Tamaki. "Shall we continue from yesterday on your painting, Miss Yoko?"

"Oh, yes, let's." I replied, standing up, and brushing off the knees of my dress.

"Mori, please assist in prepping the canvas," Sir Tamaki said, as the other positioned themselves on the couch.

Let's just say the twins looked ready to bolt.

Takashi nodded and followed me silently to where I had left my canvas. He carried it as if it weighed nothing and placed it in position before taking his spot behind the couch. Hunny scrambled onto his shoulders with his bunny and I reached up to remove the sheet.

The cover fell to the floor.

A heartbreaking scream escaped my lips as I stared in horror at the devastating sight of what used to be my painting. Deep slashes etched across it, black paint splattered across it, and in bright red it said the words "You Are Unwelcome, Depart Now, You Have Been Warned" in bone-chilling writing.

"Miss Yoko, we will find the culprit immediately!" Sir Tamaki shouted.

I turned my wide eyes and saw they were suddenly dressed in police outfits, looking quite serious. Haruhi patted me on the shoulder slowly in comfort and Hunny took my hand.

"Wanna hold my Bun-Bun?" He offered.

Nodding, I took it, and cuddled it to my chest. Tears burned my eyes.

Why would someone ruin such a beautiful piece of art?

Why would someone destroy my heart?

Depressed, I was led to a window seat and I gazed out the window. I glanced down and saw countless petals falling from the remaining autumn flowers.

With every petal that fell, so did a piece of my heart.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Poor, poor, poor, Yoko! The Host Club is on the case! Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Please do so again!**

**Musical Inspiration: Godsibb – Yuki Kajiura**

**Who ruined Yoko's art?**


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 3

**Blooming Inside**

"How are you feeling, Miss Yoko?" a pretty girl with long orange-colored hair and big brown eyes asked, seating herself next to me in the window seat.

"My chest hurts," I replied quietly, "And I can't comprehend why someone would destroy my painting…"

"Kyoya will find the culprit! He's perfect, unlike that faker." She jabbed her thumb in Sir Tamaki's direction and he cringed.

Seconds later, Sir Tamaki was cultivating mushrooms in the corner.

"Um… may I ask who you are, Miss?" I sweatdropped at Sir Tamaki and the fangirl.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Hoshakuji Renge!" She smiled brightly, "Anyways, I'm sure Haruhi and the others will have this case solved in no time." She took a sip of tea and I felt the urge to scoot far away from her.

Renge seemed to be a very odd being…

"Miss Yoko, we have news." Kyoya approached, "It seems the security cameras I had installed caught the villainess on tape."

Hunny and Takashi wheeled a television forward and Haruhi popped in a video tape. Seconds later, a recording from last night appeared on the screen. Moments passed and then a familiar figure appeared on the screen that the Host Club recognized at once.

"It's Miss Kimiyushiko!?" Hunny exclaimed in surprise. "She's a regular!!"

"Miss… Kimiyushiko… ruined… my painting…?"

I wanted to rip her hair out.

"We'll ban her immediately," Sir Tamaki told me, taking my hands, and kneeling before me.

"Unfortunately, she is one of our obsessive fangirlish customers. However, this is the first time she ever threatened another person because of one of us."

"She did see us talking to Yo-yo yesterday," Hunny remembered.

My heart sank, "Giving her the motivation to destroy my painting and telling me to leave…"

Suddenly, there was a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my teary eyes and felt my cheeks turn red as Takashi gave me a small smile in comfort.

On the outside, I was paralyzed in shock.

On the inside, I was screaming in happiness.

"Alright," I felt something rise within me as I rose to my feet, "I've come to a decision."

Sir Tamaki and the others blinked a few times at my sudden change in demeanor. I felt the corner of my mouth rising into a small smile. Takashi's smile had awoken something within me.

Confidence.

"I'm just going to redo my painting and make sure to take it home with me!" I declared, my burnt brown eyes meeting Sir Tamaki's.

"Yay for Yo-yo!" Hunny cheered.

"Sir Tamaki, can you please dispose of this?" I asked, pointing at the ruined canvas.

"Immediately, Miss Yoko," Sir Tamaki bowed and did as I requested.

Renge watched as I pulled out a new canvas and my paints. Once Sir Tamaki was finished, the Host Club, now in their uniforms, retook their original positions. I dipped my brush into the paint and let my mind absorb into the beauty that would soon be created and not destroyed by any means necessary. My brush strokes were smooth and quick, my eyes most likely glazed over as I submitted to my art. Occasionally, I would smile at my subjects as I captured their beauty. Renge ended up leaving because the quiet was getting to her.

"Female, my arms are stiff." whined Kaoru.

"Yeah, can we stop for today?" Hikaru replied.

Sir Tamaki glared at them without moving, "Shut up and let the Princess continue. She has suffered today and we should be gentlemen and allow her to paint until she desires to stop."

I smiled and placed my brush in the murky water, "That's okay, Sir Tamaki, I'm done."

They all blinked and gapped.

"Wow, really, Yo-yo!?" Hunny exclaimed, scrambling off Takashi's shoulders.

I smiled and turned the canvas around. Sir Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny, and the twins all gasped in shock while Kyoya nodded and smiled.

"I'm very impressed, though I never suspected anything less from you, Miss Yoko." He said, his dark brown eyes smiling behind his glasses.

"I should show my father…" I murmured, before pulling out a digital camera, and taking a picture of my finished work of art. "Do you guys want to come with me?" I asked.

Haruhi looked slightly paranoid of the idea, "Are you sure we wouldn't be a burden?"

I shook my head, "Not at all… besides, I owe you guys for helping me out. The least I can do is introduce you to my father."

Sir Tamaki was floating on cloud nine, "I finally get to meet one of the most famous classical violinists of Japan! Oh happy day!"

I giggled and looked at my panting. Takashi was suddenly there, carrying it, and making sure not to ruin it. My cheeks turned pink and I quickly distracted myself by calling for my chauffeur.

"We're going to Yo-yo's house! We're going to Yo-yo's house!" Hunny laughed, running around happily.

We walked out of the Music Room, which Kyoya carefully locked, before we headed out into the courtyard, passed the pond, and out the gate to where my silver limo was waiting. My chauffeur opened the door for me, I thanked him, and we all climbed inside. I blushed when I ended up next to Takashi and Sir Tamaki.

The drive wasn't that long, since I only lived about ten minutes away from Ouran. Father had made sure to buy an estate that was Victorian and filled with beautiful artwork for me, the apple of his eye. Father and I were very close and he doted on me every waking moment of my life.

"You live in a very pretty mansion, Miss Yoko." Haruhi exclaimed, his eyes wide.

I titled my head. None of the others seemed to be as intrigued as Haruhi seemed to be at the moment.

"Thank you, Haruhi." I replied politely.

The limo drove to a stop and the door was opened by the butler. I smiled at him before leading the Host Club up the steps and into the entrance hall.

"What should I do with this, Miss Yoko?"

I turned and turned twenty shades of scarlet when I realized Takashi was talking to me.

And he said my name.

I forced myself not to faint again.

"In the sitting room there, Takashi," I instructed before turning to the butler, "Please go and see if my father can come to the eastern first floor sitting room, Anzai."

"At once, Mistress," Anzai bowed and disappeared.

It didn't take long before the doors opened and my father came barreling into the room to hug me. His shoulder-length raven hair flowed around his face.

"My darling!" Father exclaimed. "I missed you so much! How was school?"

"Father, school was wonderful." I said while gently prying myself free, "I'd like for you to meet the Host Club. They're my new friends."

Yes, even those annoying beings that were identical and evil to a degree, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I have to say it's an honor to meet you sir!" Sir Tamaki exclaimed, shaking my father's hand.

"Nice to meet you also, Suoh Tamaki. My lovely daughter has told me all about the Host Club and its members." He paused, his brown eyes landing on Hunny, "Mitsukuni, would you like some cake?"

Hunny cheered eagerly.

I laughed as the Host Club became acquainted with my father. He even played his violin for them and he gushed over my painting. Every so often, I would glance out of the corner of my eye, watching Takashi, who seemed to be smiling more than usual.

Hunny obviously enjoyed his cake, though he almost started getting Father to call me "Yo-yo" also, at least until I glared enough to get it in his head that if anyone else other than Hunny called me that then they'd most likely be getting Sora and Roxas in their faces.

With a real smile on my face, I waved goodbye to my friends when it was time for them to get home, and promised to see them again the next day.

A/N: (brings out Ouran Fanfic Fast Forward Machine) Hehe (fast forwards to the next day)

Class went by quickly. When lunch rolled around I had grown surprisingly close to Hunny. I still felt shy and nervous around Takashi though.

I still couldn't understand why though…

I stared down at my lunch, slowly moving a strawberry around on my cheesecake, and daydreaming about Takashi. I jumped when several strawberries were being pushed onto my cake plate. Gazing upward, I found my cheeks flaming, and my knees going weak at the sight of Takashi.

"Here," He said.

"T-Thank y-you, Takashi…" I whispered back, taken aback by his sudden appearance let alone gift.

I made sure to eat the rest of my cheesecake and all of the strawberries. Slowly, Takashi gave me another smile, at least until Hunny came zipping over to us in tears.

"Reiko's doing her curses again, Takashi!" Hunny wailed in fear.

"Reiko?" I repeated.

"A member of the Black Magic Club," Sir Tamaki explained, suddenly seated in the chair next to me. "Who also happens to be madly in love with Hunny."

When on earth did he get there?!

"So she's… cursing him?"

This wasn't adding up right.

"Basically they're love charms," explained Kyoya, sneaking up creepily behind me. "She calls them "curses"."

"Oh," I bit my lower lip, "What are we going to do?"

Takashi glared slightly.

It was the first time I had ever seen him even remotely angry.

"I'm going to have a talk with her," Takashi declared.

Hunny sniffled and shook his head, "It's okay, Takashi. Things will be okay."

"Are you sure… Mitsukuni…?" Takashi whispered, all traces of anger gone.

"Yeah…" Hunny replied.

Takashi hugged him.

Aw…

He was sensitive too!

Takashi was perfect.

That simple.

Lunch ended and class went by quickly again. After school ended, I decided to head to the library and get some studies done before heading to the Host Club. They had a lot of customers today anyway and I didn't want to get in the way. While walking across the campus, I froze when a girl I vaguely recognized stepped in front of my path, her hands on her petite hips, and her brown eyes narrowed in hatred and anger. Her grey hair fell to the middle of her back in curls.

"It's your fault, Kurosaki!" She suddenly screamed at me, causing me to jump. "It's your fault that I can no longer see Mori! You should just go back to wherever you came from!"

I paused as the recognition hit me.

"You… you're Miss Kimiyushiko. You're the one who ruined my painting." I whispered, my lips trembling slightly.

She glared and said, "You didn't take my warning seriously, Kurosaki!"

She snatched my wrist and arm, causing me to drop my books, and her nails pierced into my skin.

I struggled and exclaimed, "H-Hey! Let go of me! Y-You're hurting me!"

"No one wants you here! Mori will never like you!" Miss Kimiyushiko screamed, before roughly pushing me, and knocking me back toward the pond.

**SPLASH!!  
**

Miss Kimiyushiko's eyes widened in disbelief and I was surprised that only my shoes were wet. My back was pressed against something solid and something was gently holding my arms.

"Leave Yoko alone."

Bursting into tears, she ran off.

I finally realized who was behind me, holding me, and preventing me from falling completely into the pond. Very slowly, I looked up and over my shoulder, shocked to see Morinozuka Takashi staring down at me.

"Ta…ka…shi?"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and choked out, "Y-Yes… thank you, Takashi."

He smiled and said, "You're lucky I was here to catch you."

I seriously was.

Gratitude made me smile brightly.

"Don't scream,"

Suddenly I was being picked up in one arm, my arm resting on Takashi's shoulder, with his arm wound around my waist and his other holding me so I wouldn't fall. He then walked out of the pond and stepped carefully a somewhat safe distance away from it before placing me back on my feet.

My heart seemed to be pounding so fast it had to be lethal.

"Thank you… again." I whispered, lowering my eyes, and feeling my cheeks burn.

Takashi bent down and gathered my books. I was surprised when he didn't hand them back to me.

"Let's go to the club," Takashi suggested. "Yoko,"

The way he said my name made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

And in my heart, I knew something was blooming…

Could it be love?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: HAH! TAKE THAT NO-INSPIRATION SYNDROME! (giggles deviously and does a dweeby dance) I totally was inspired to write by watching Mori in action in the anime. The voices are perfect!! I totally love the anime and the manga. Please R no flames. I promise to update more quickly!**

**Musical Inspiration: Moonflower – Yuki Kajiura**

**Is Yoko really falling in LOVE? Find out next chappie!**


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 4

**Thorns**

Two weeks went by and I spent every other day in the Host Club. I normally was a guest of Sir Tamaki's and even sometimes Hunny's but I never could get the courage to be Takashi's guest.

From afar I would gaze at my silent flower and secretly pray the love within me that bloomed wouldn't show.

I knew by now that the Host Club didn't have relationships in order to not hurt the customers. The customers' happiness is what mattered the most.

Sighing, I closed my books and returned them to my bag, standing up, and getting ready to head home. I walked by myself through the campus and headed for the entrance. I jumped when two figures leapt in front of me, blocking my path, with identical devious smirks upon their gorgeous faces.

Shoot me.

"What do you want?" I groaned to the Hitachiin Brothers.

One's smirk grew larger, "Female has a secret,"

The other one added, "A secret she doesn't want to tell."

"A secret concerning Mori!" They sang tauntingly.

I stiffened, horror filling my chest, and I gripped my bag strap tightly.

They knew…

NO!! NOT THEM!! ANYONE BUT THEM!!

"S-Shut up!" I snapped, feeling the assault of a blush.

"Hahahahaha," they laughed, taunting me, tormenting me.

Those two had seriously become thorns in my side.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You admit that you do have feelings for Mori then, Female?" replied the twin on the right.

I took a chance, "What's it matter to you if I do? Are you going to tell Takashi?"

They smirked and replied, "Only if you can win at the "Which One is Hikaru?" game." they said in complete unison.

I twitched, "Fine."

I can't believe I was being blackmailed by two younger annoying twins.

I studied them carefully, trying to find a minor difference with my perceptively trained eyes, and only found their bangs were parted in opposite directions.

Looks like I was going to have to go with sheer whim on this.

"One the right is Hikaru and the left is Kaoru."

They blinked a few times, "Have you been taking lessons from Haruhi?" they demanded.

"No, have you two always been this irritating?" I countered and shook my head, "I guessed right. Now you can't blackmail me about my crush on Takashi."

I paused when they exchanged a smirk and devious eyes.

"Who ever said…"

"…we were going to tell?"

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

"Argh! You two are such jerks!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Did you seriously just stamp your foot?"

Kaoru cocked his head to the side, "I thought only girls did that on television."

"I can perfectly see _why_ you two don't have girlfriends." I snapped, twitching.

"You're wrong," Hikaru said quietly, "I do have a girlfriend. She's someone very special to me."

"Really? Who is she?" My burnt brown orbs narrowed in disbelief.

"Karaiko Hinata, she's currently in France with her father." Kaoru replied, "Hikaru and Hinata have been together for ages."

Boy did I feel stupid.

I did give my support to this Hinata person though. She must be very patient in order to date Hitachiin Hikaru of all people.

Fuming, I turned and walked away from them, hearing them now chanting "Female!" over and over again. Rubbing my temples, I made my way somehow to the Music Room 3. I was surprised to see that no customers were to be found.

Huh. Maybe that explained why Hikaru and Kaoru were outside to begin with.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called, opening the door.

It was unlocked…

"Hello?" I called again.

"Why, hello, my dear!"

I let out an ear piercing scream as someone grabbed my shoulder. Whirling around, I kneed whoever it may be, and jumped back several feet, breathing heavily as my heart raced in my chest.

"N-Nekozawa?! What's the deal scaring me like that?!" I cried.

He was slumped on the floor and the eerie black doors opened to reveal a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair, blue streaks, and warm brown eyes.

"Umehito!" She cried, rushing to his side.

"R-Renesmé…" He gasped, taking her hand.

Renesmé noticed me, "Oh, you're Miss Yoko, the artist. I'm Aiyazaki Renesmé, Karaiko Hinata's cousin, and Umehito's fiancée. Pleased to meet you."

I couldn't help but smile.

Renesmé seemed… eccentric… and artistic.

Just like me.

Only she wasn't a silent flower.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to seriously harm him! He just snuck up behind me and – well, I think you can figure out the rest." I said, embarrassed, and sincerely sorry.

"It's alright." Renesmé pulled Nekozawa to his feet, "Oh, by the way, Umehito, my brother Jaison just called and he got another lead on Count Dracula's whereabouts!"

"That's wonderful, my doll." Nekozawa replied, fully recovered.

I smiled. The love between them was apparent and priceless.

"So what class are you in?" Renesmé then asked.

"3-A. Yourself?"

"2-A. I'm good friends with Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Ah,"

She glanced around the room, "Oh, I guess they left early. Except for Tamaki of course. He's over there."

She pointed at a large curtain I hadn't noticed. Nekozawa and Renesmé headed for the door.

"Take care, Yoko! I'll see you later! When Hinata gets back I'll make sure to introduce you guys!" My new, dare I say it, friend declared as she left with her fiancé.

"Bye," I whispered just before the door closed.

I turned and walked through the sun-lit room. My hand grasped the curtain and I parted it, stepping inside, and found Sir Tamaki staring at the keys of a grand piano I hadn't known was here. He looked up when he saw me and I blushed faintly.

"Miss Yoko, are you alright?" Sir Tamaki asked, concern in his eyes.

I walked forward, placed my bag on the floor, and then slid into the spot next to him. My fingers played soft notes in an original pattern as we spoke. Sir Tamaki began to copy the notes in a different key.

"Yes," I answered, "However, I do wonder if you are, Sir Tamaki."

"Yes, I-" Sir Tamaki cut himself off when I looked at him, "No… I will not lie to you, Miss Yoko. I am not alright at all."

I placed a sisterly hand upon his shoulder, "What's wrong, Sir Tamaki?"

Sir Tamaki withdrew the photograph I hadn't noticed him hiding underneath his thigh. It was a picture of a stunningly beautiful woman.

"I miss my mother…" Sir Tamaki whispered, "It's been so long since I've last seen her…"

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, "I know what it's like, missing someone close to you…"

Sir Tamaki inclined his head my way, "You have someone you were torn away from too?"

I gave a small nod, "My best friend. My grandmother forbids contact with her because she's a commoner and not like the rest of us."

"May I ask her name?"

"Ali." I replied quietly.

"A beautiful name," He commented.

My idle fingers began to play again, this time playing a song my father taught me. Surprisingly, Sir Tamaki began to play along too, and we both smiled and continued to play.

"Sir Tamaki…?"

"Yes, Miss Yoko?"

"C-Can… Can I trust you… with my secret?"

"Only if you want to trust me with it."

I felt my heart pounding faster as I blushed and continued to play. The notes were creating a beautiful melody which rang throughout the empty room. The sun was setting outside the large glass windows.

"I… I like… Takashi…"

Sir Tamaki merely smiled.

The melody continued to play…

And with it a close friendship was born.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I just had to bring Nekozawa and Renesmé in. It's funnier with that couple thrown in randomly. So hope you enjoy and review. Ciao.**

**Musical Inspiration: Vanity – Yuki Kajiura**

**Now that three people know about Yoko's feelings for Takashi, what will happen now?**


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 5

**Garden of Secrets**

Secrets are things we want to conceal within our hearts. Secrets are things that we confide into other people with. Secrets can hide moments of happiness or even moments of agony.

When someone you don't wish to unburden your heart to learn one of your secrets, paranoia steps in.

Every waking moment you're afraid that secret will no longer be a secret anymore. And the people concerning the secrets will learn them.

All of my secrets I plant within the garden of my heart.

My heart is a garden of secrets.

Now that Hikaru and Kaoru knew of my secret feelings for Takashi, I knew the paranoia was soon to come. I was already experiencing it time and time again through the days and weeks that went by. One day, shortly before Valentine's Day, I entered the Host Club to find out two secrets that had been kept from me.

The first was that there was a girl in the Host Club and it happened to be Hikaru's girlfriend.

"You must be Miss Yoko!" exclaimed a girl with a unique beauty to her, wearing one of Hunny's uniforms from the look of things. "I'm Karaiko Hinata. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hinata's locks shined in the light and were a deep shade of brown that was like chocolate. Caramel highlights were throughout them and they were layered and fell to her shoulder-blades. Her bangs were similar to Haruhi's. She was petite and small with her 4'11" stature. Her eyes were what startled me. Set into a face that was unblemished and like peaches and cream were dark green eyes that reminded me of a forest.

"It's nice to meet you too," I whispered, bowing before her in greeting. "My name is Kurosaki Yoko."

Hinata smiled and said, "Would you like me to serve you today?"

I thought about it, "Alright, sure."

She led me to a small table that happened to be in Takashi's line of sight. He looked away from Hunny and glanced at Hinata and then me. Briefly, he smiled, and then went back to his impassive demeanor.

Hinata noticed and whispered, "I think Mori likes you."

"D-Don't be ridiculous," I whispered back, feeling my cheeks burn. "That's impossible."

I glanced at Sir Tamaki and frowned.

Why hadn't anyone told me that Hinata was part of the Host Club?

"So how come you're in the Host Club?" I asked coolly, steering the subject away from danger zones.

"I got sucked into it back in October," Hinata replied simply.

"Ah,"

Hinata sighed and replied, "I kind of miss Class President though."

"Whom?"

"Oh, sorry. Megami Tsuneko was one of my friends. You remind me of her. She moved away and used to like Mori but moved on when she met a new guy in Ireland."

I felt relieved somewhat to hear that Hinata's friend no longer held feelings for Takashi.

"So do you like Ouran? Renesmé told me that you transferred when I was in France with my dad." Hinata then asked.

"Yes, I love the institution. The Host Club has become sort of like a family to me too." I replied, feeling myself relax around Hinata.

She was an easy person to talk to.

It made me wonder how on earth she put up with that nuisance Hikaru though.

"Oh Kasanoda! Hello!" Hinata exclaimed.

I turned around and felt myself freeze in complete fear. A non-benevolent looking boy with red hair and narrowed eyes was staring down at Hinata and me. Hinata looked relatively calm and cheerful.

WHAT THE HECK WAS HER PROBLEM?!

"H-Hello, H-Hinata…" the one called Kasanoda replied, stuttering.

I blinked a few times and realized he was actually a gentle soul despite his appearance.

"Um… here!" He held out a small pot holding a sunflower out to Hinata. "I-I t-thought maybe you'd l-like t-to h-have this…" His face was turning redder than his hair.

Hinata chibi-blushed and took it, thanking him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Hikaru stiffen and his eyes darken slightly in jealousy. Hinata sent him a fleeting look and he pouted. Kasanoda then took his leave and Hinata sighed.

"Hikaru the Hypocrite…" She growled. I raised an eyebrow and she rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, Yoko."

Laughing, I smiled, "It's quite alright, Hinata."

The customers started to dwindle away until none were left. Hinata stretched and was suddenly being picked up and hugged from behind. I sweatdropped as Hikaru spun her around, exclaiming his love and how much he missed her, until he abruptly stopped and glared at the sunflower.

"Hi-kar-u! Re-lea-se!" Hinata gasped, turning blue in the face from lack of air.

"Sorry, Hinata," Hikaru placed her back on her feet. "Are you really going to keep that _thing_?" He jerked his head in the poor flower's direction.

Fuming, Hinata snatched it, "Yes! Kasanoda worked hard on growing it! I am not going to hurt his feelings!"

Hikaru pouted, "But Hinata!" He whined, "Bossa Nova likes you and I don't like him flirting with you! You're my girlfriend…" He sniffled and Hinata's face immediately held sympathy.

She hugged him and pulled him down to kiss the tip of his nose, "You should know that I love you and only you, Hikaru." She then smirked, "But that doesn't mean I'm getting rid of Kasanoda's gift."

"Darn it…"

Hunny hopped over to me, reminding me of a bunny as he did so.

"Yo-yo! Will you please take this to Haru in the changing area! Haru got all wet and had to change clothes!" He exclaimed, handing me a spare towel.

"Okay, Hunny." I replied.

I left the couple and headed for the changing area.

"Haruhi? I brought you an extra towel." I said, pulling open the drape.

The second secret hit me like a ton of bricks.

Haruhi turned around, the white dress shirt hanging open, and exposing what could only be a sports bra and a small bosom.

…

HARUHI'S A GIRL?!

I twitched slowly as the pieces fell into place.

"M-Miss Yoko, you startled me." Haruhi said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Y-You're – you're – you're –" I stammered.

"Biologically, yes." She laughed, "Sorry about not telling you. Since you already know about Hikaru and Hinata then its okay if you know that I'm a girl. I'm a commoner too and the scholarship student. I'm working here to pay off a debt." Haruhi explained, "Hinata's in the same boat only her dad is able to pay off her own debt. She's just too stubborn to let him. She's my childhood friend, by the way."

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

I heard a screeching noise of anguish and turned to see Sir Tamaki as white as a ghost. He wasn't in view of Haruhi's indecency but he could still tell I had figured it out for myself.

"Oh, whoops." Hunny giggled. "My bad. Haru was still changing. Sorry, Tama."

I sunk to my knees, my dress fanning out around me, and I placed my hands against my tanned cheeks. The room was spinning as the shocking secret that Haruhi was a girl sunk in. The drape closed and shielded Haruhi from view.

"Yoko,"

A familiar voice that seemed to be heard more and more often whispered in my ear. Overcome with shock, I leaned sideways, and the side of my head hit Takashi's chest. He placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Poor thing," Hinata's voice said, "The shock must've been rough on her."

"Doesn't surprise me," Sir Tamaki replied, "Miss Yoko has been around Haruhi for a little over six weeks now. She never suspected…"

Kyoya spoke next, "It actually surprises me that she didn't. She does have excellent perception as an artist."

The twins laughed and said, "Perhaps we've transformed Haruhi into a full-fledged boy!"

"NO WE HAVE NOT!!" Sir Tamaki exploded at the twins.

I opened my eyes when I felt a larger hand lightly taking the one in my lap. The palm of Takashi's hand was warm and callused. I watched in pure amazement as his beautiful thumb stroked my hand.

"Aw, you're just sayin' that because you guys are dating!" teased Hikaru.

I jerked my head up, "Sir Tamaki and Haruhi are _dating_?"

Takashi steadied me and said, "Don't move too fast. You'll become dizzier."

Sir Tamaki blushed and said, "Y-Yes… H-Haruhi and I are dating."

Haruhi stepped out from behind the curtain, dressed in a white t-shirt, a spaghetti-strap pink dress that fell to her knees, jeans, and sneakers.

"Surprisingly, isn't it?" She joked, her big brown eyes bright.

There were too many secrets.

This was just too much.

First Hinata, then Haruhi, and now Sir Tamaki!

How many secrets can one place have?!

"Yo-yo, are you okay?" Hunny asked, crouching down next to me, and propping his chin on his bunny's head.

I gave a small nod but Takashi didn't release me.

Abruptly, I was being lifted to my feet, and swung into his arms. I felt another full-body blush and shyly glanced at Takashi from underneath my eyelashes. His dark orbs gazed directly into mine and I quickly shifted my eyes away, ignoring the sound of my pounding heart.

"Where are you going, Takashi?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Home," Takashi replied.

I blinked as he started to carry me toward the exit. The others blinked and didn't reply.

Hinata rushed to catch up with us, "And Miss Yoko?"

"Coming with me."

My face turned seventeen different shades of scarlet at those words.

"Okay, be careful." Hinata said, stopping at the doorway.

I looked back and saw her eyes were wide in contentment and amusement.

"Um…"

I found I couldn't speak.

I had left my voice back in the clubroom when I found out Haruhi and Sir Tamaki was dating.

It was then I realized that the Host Club had a garden of secrets too.

"I want you to meet my brother." Takashi told me as he climbed into a waiting limo.

He didn't shift me into the seat though. He continued holding me against his torso and I wondered what was going through his mind. The car ride was silent and I shifted slightly, my palm meeting his chest, and I clutched his shirt slightly, my eyes closing partway.

What would happen if Takashi found out my secret?

I was terrified of him finding out.

There was no way he could feel the same…

He was nurtured and loved.

I was wilting and alone…

"We're here,"

I jerked out of my thoughts.

Takashi climbed out of the limo and headed for the front door. I was surprised he lived in what appeared to be one of the homes of a Feudal Lord. I then asked myself what his family would think if they saw him carrying a strange girl into their home.

"Taka! You're home!" I found a shorter version of Takashi grinning wildly up at us when Takashi walked inside. "Oh, you brought home a new friend? Cool. Let me find Piyo and Pome."

Who the heck was Piyo and Pome?

"You need to meditate," stated Takashi, opening the door to a room.

It was a meditation room.

"Calm your mind." He added before placing me gently on the floor. "Satoshi will be here shortly."

Satoshi must've been his brother from earlier…

Takashi closed the door and I sighed, slipped off my shoes, and then sat in a seiza position. I tried to empty my mind and rid myself of the shock. It was difficult though, especially since I was in Takashi's home, and he was all I saw when I closed my eyes.

"Yoko?"

I saw Satoshi entering the room holding a baby chick and a tanuki.

"Oh my! They're so cute!" I gushed, falling in love with them immediately. "So this is Piyo and Pome!"

"Yeah, Taka likes small animals and people." Satoshi chuckled. "That's why he's so protective of Mitsukuni, Haruhi, and you."

"Thanks, Satoshi…" I whispered, now holding Pome and petting him.

"Well I'll leave you to your meditation. When your done Taka wants to see you in the dojo."

I nodded and replied, "Okay. Thanks."

He left me with the animals and I continued to gush over Piyo and Pome.

They were so cute!!

I soon found myself humming to myself. "'You are like the fast wind that sweeps across the surface of the ocean. And all of the dreams you have are always taken care of by infinite rays of the sun.'"

Piyo chirped along.

"'And now as I see you, your back is turned to me but you are reaching. Pointing towards the future, both your wings are broken, so why do you hide all your pain?'"

I closed my eyes and started to dance to the music only I heard.

"'Softly, let me wipe away your tears. Softly, let me hold you in my arms. Softly, let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory.'"

No one was here to judge me anymore. My only thoughts were of Takashi.

"'I'll give you, I'll give you, if you chose to lay your head down all the dreams that you dream will live on. I'll give you; I'll give you, if you hold a heart that is true to you now then your love will return back to you. I give you my love lullaby.'" I sang powerfully.

The door opening all the way caused me to whirl around, my face blood red, and my eyes landing on the bewildered expression etched upon Takashi's face.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw, the fluff. I love working with the chemistry of Yoko and Mori. Thank you Magic Knight Rayearth for inspiration! Please R no flames. Thanks for the support you guys!**

**Musical Inspiration: Lullaby – Magic Knight Rayearth Season 2 Ending**

**How is Takashi going to react?**


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 6

**Cascading Roses**

"Yoko…"

My chest was tight.

He had seen…

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, snatching my shoes, and then pushing past him.

"Yoko!!"

I was about to run down the hallway when Takashi grasped my wrist and stopped me.

"Don't run…"

Tears of embarrassment welded up into my eyes and I felt my chest tighten even more. Takashi's dark eyes met my teary ones before he suddenly drew me close, my hands meeting his torso. Taken aback, I accidentally let a tear slip down my cheek.

"It's alright… you are a talented young lady…" He whispered. "Don't be ashamed…"

"Takashi…" I clenched my eyes shut and gripped his kendo shirt.

I don't know how long I cried.

All I know is when Takashi asked me what had all hurt me; he had swung me into his arms, and then taken me into the meditation room. He held me the entire time I cried as I confessed about the pain my grandmother had caused me, about how I had been torn away from Ali, my once best friend in the entire world, and about how I was afraid I was never going to fit in at school.

And the entire time, he listened, and wiped away my tears softly.

"You do fit in, Yoko, with the Host Club." Takashi reassured me.

I sniffled, "I do?"

Takashi nodded and replied, "I will help you contact Ali."

Jolting, I shook my head, "But Takashi if you do then my grandmother will find a way to tear me away from you too! I don't want to be torn away from you!"

I re-wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face into his chest.

"Please… Takashi… don't leave me too…"

"Alright…"

He gently pried me off him and then stood up. He walked out of the room and disappeared. I waited a few seconds before Takashi came back inside.

"I called Daisuke. You're spending the night."

These words made my mind screech to a halt and for my blood to rush to my face.

I… was… going… to… stay… at… Takashi's?

HOLY FUDGE!

How could my precious, loving, doting father allow such a thing?

"This way,"

I leapt to my feet and followed Takashi down the hall. We passed Satoshi and he blinked a few times. Takashi slid open another door and revealed a spacious room with a futon. I thanked him, felt myself turn pink, and watched him impassively nod before leaving. I slipped off my shoes and placed them in the corner before looking around at the old Japanese tapestries hanging on the walls.

"So beautiful…" I sighed, "Unlike me…"

"But you're wrong!" I whirled around to find Satoshi carrying some folded clothing. "Sorry for intruding, Yoko. Taka sent me with some pajamas for you." He placed them on the futon before looking at me intensely, "You're wrong about what you said though. Yoko, you're beautiful. One of the prettiest girls I've ever seen."

I felt flattered, "Thanks, Satoshi… but the thing is who I want to think of me as beautiful doesn't… I just know he doesn't…"

He shook his head and whispered, "Taka does…"

Those words sent my heart throbbing lethally again.

"Dinner will be ready by 6." Satoshi then told me. "Oh, and also, I was wondering if you'd like to learn kendo!"

Learn kendo?

Me?

Well…

"If that's alright with you," I said quietly.

Satoshi zipped out of the room and returned with a kendo uniform. I turned pink at the sight of the bandages. He then withdrew a hair tie and left.

"Meet you in the dojo!" He sang as he left.

Sighing, I made sure the door was shut all the way and then proceeded to change. Tying the bandages around my bosom turned out to be harder than expected but I figured it out. I then pulled on the black bottoms and the white sleeves before tying the obi around my waist. My long silver locks were then pulled into a high ponytail.

"Which way is the dojo?" I whispered as I wandered down the halls.

I was going to end up lost, I just knew it!

"Yoko, in here," a voice called from inside a room I just passed.

Backtracking, I looked inside and felt my cheeks turn bright red at the sight of Takashi's bare chest. He impassively pulled his sleeves up and tied his own obi. Satoshi was there grinning from ear-to-ear and holding two kendo swords over his shoulder.

"Catch," Satoshi said, tossing one to me.

I surprisingly did and looked at Takashi. His eyebrows were raised slightly in approval.

"You want to learn kendo?" He asked me quietly.

I gave a determined nod.

Smiling, Takashi then stepped behind me and stanced me, his large hands on my waist, and my heart throbbed as I gripped the handle tightly.

My first kendo lesson began…

A/N: (fast forwards)

That night was one of the best memories of my life. I went to bed feeling happier with myself, feeling closer to Takashi, and feeling a new strength erupt within me. I turned out to be really good at kendo and had progressed faster than most students. Satoshi said it was my creative determination that drove me.

In all honesty it was my heart's desire to impress Takashi…

I wanted him to like me like I liked him.

I wanted him to love me like Hikaru loved Hinata…

Or Sir Tamaki loved Haruhi…

How my father loved my mother…

I felt the familiar sting of tears as I remembered my mother. I never knew her because she died giving life to me, but there were enough family videos of her pregnancy to tell me that she loved me very much, and that she was happy to bring life to me even though it took her own.

"Mother… I know you're up there in heaven… and I know you're probably with Haruhi's mother… watching out for me… I just want to let you know that I think I'm in love, Mother… Honest-to-goodness love… Takashi is so sweet to me… and he protects me…" I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down my cheek, "Mother, I love you… do you think maybe he will love me too?"

Silence reached my ears as I rolled onto my side and gripped my pillow. Moonlight poured in through the window as I cried my last few remaining tears.

The next thing I knew it was morning. I shot up at the sound of Piyo chirping and the quiet sounds of Satoshi and Takashi getting ready for school.

Another reason my father agreeing surprised me. It was a school night.

"Morning, Yoko!" Satoshi sang as he passed me on the way to the front door. "Hope to see you again soon! You have kendo practices every Friday with Taka and me! Bye!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Takashi?"

I leaned around a corner, my long hair trailing over my shoulder like a waterfall, and I blinked as he approached. He held out his hand and in it was breakfast. Smiling shyly, I took it and ate it on the way to school. We went straight to our classroom and I was surprised to see a mountain of chocolate covering Hunny's desk with him having the world's biggest gleeful eyes I had ever seen.

"Yo-yo! Happy Valentine's Day!" Hunny cheered.

I skidded to a halt and paled, "Today… is… Valentine's… Day…?"

Hunny nodded and dived into his treats. Hinata crept to the other side of his desk and sweatdropped, her eyes watching how fast the young blond consumed them, and made a face.

"Hunny… remember the cavity? Don't repeat your mistakes." Hinata said.

I turned to Hinata and whispered so none of the others could hear, "So did you get Hikaru chocolate?"

Hinata nodded and replied, "Yeah. What are you doing for Valentine's Day, Yoko?"

"Nothing really… I might paint a picture for the Host Club." I shrugged.

"Renesmé's completely going hyper right about now. Nekozawa and her had some ultra-deluxe chocolate that my Aunt Esmé sent them." Hinata gave a scared laugh, "Try and avoid her at all costs."

"Renesmé has a pretty name, how did her parents come up with it?" I asked.

Hinata smiled, "She was named after her grandmother Renée and her mother, Esmé. They just combined the two." She explained.

"You look really cute in your dress, Hina!" Hunny paused and giggled. "You too Yo-yo!"

"Why do you tolerate that?" Hinata asked, referring to the nickname.

"No idea," I sweatdropped in reply.

Hunny giggled again, "Make sure you stop by the club after school, Yo-yo! Tama has a surprise!"

A surprise?

"Don't tell me Uncle Tamaki's going idea crazy again…" Hinata groaned.

"Yup!" Hunny sang.

"Uncle?" I dared to ask.

"He claims I'm his "niece" in the Host Club's happy family. I guess you're my sister now, huh?" Hinata smiled at me and I jumped in surprise.

Takashi glanced at the number of sweets still remaining, "Mitsukuni, perhaps you should save some."

Hunny looked at them, "Oh, alright, Takashi!" He then dumped them over the side of his desk and into his open bag.

Hinata and I exchanged a mere glance.

Knowing Sir Tamaki this surprise would be unforgettable…

A/N: (fast forwards once more!)

I arrived at the music room like normal.

However, when I opened the door…

I was immediately showered with cascading roses.

My eyes widened as I saw all the members giving roses to all the customers as they left, making their faces light up and smile. It was then I noticed that Hunny was giving roses to Takashi's regulars, making me curious as to why Takashi wasn't doing that himself.

"Ah, Miss Yoko has arrived. Welcome, Princess." Sir Tamaki bowed before me, handing me a white rose, just as the doors closed.

"Thank you, Sir Tamaki…" I felt my cheeks tingling in warmth.

Haruhi handed me a bright red rose, "Miss Yoko." She smiled at me.

Hikaru and Kaoru handed me an orange and a blue one and I blinked. It normally wasn't like them to be even remotely pleasant towards me. Kyoya was next with a black rose and Hunny with a pink one. Hinata bowed, laughed, and gave me a violet rose. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's going on here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why don't you look and see?" Sir Tamaki whispered in my ear.

I turned to the right and saw Takashi walking toward me, one hand in his pocket, and the other behind his back. I felt my face burning in shock as he knelt down before me and then held out a bouquet of silver roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yoko…"

I laughed and knelt down too, "Happy Valentine's Day, Takashi."

I was cascading just like the roses had when it came to falling in love with the man in front of me.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw… isn't it sweet? (gushing over how sweet Mori is) Please R&R!**

**Musical Inspiration: A Bit of Happiness – Yuki Kajiura**

**Will Yoko realize Mori's feelings?**


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 7

**Midnight Bloom**

"I swear you've deluded yourself on a whole new level, Tamaki!" Hinata roared.

It was twilight and I was outside practicing archery, one of the pastimes I had taken up while growing up. I turned around at the sound of Hinata's voice, accidentally releasing one of my arrows, and it whizzed straight by Sir Tamaki's head. More arrows were released "accidentally" at the twins, resulting in them to almost become Swiss cheese, and I smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dressed like… that?"

They were dressed in kimonos. Poor Hinata was grumbling, being held in place by Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi making faces too. Tamaki was wearing a dark blue and black kimono and had a hair extension. Kyoya was wearing a dark grey one. Hunny was wearing a pale green one with pale orange designs. Hikaru was wearing a light blue one while Kaoru was wearing an orange one. Takashi was wearing a black one with ivory floral print that oddly didn't look bad on him. Haruhi was wearing a pink and yellow floral kimono; she had a pink and yellow flower clipped in the side of her hair. Moreover, Hinata was wearing a pink one and twitching and her own hair was pulled back with a hair clip in a bun.

"There's a festival in the local park near Haruhi's and we are all going." Sir Tamaki said firmly.

"I hate being around people!" Hinata whined, "Especially dressed silly like this!"

Sir Tamaki tisked at her, "My lovely niece must look pretty! You are pretty in pink!"

"I HATE PINK!" She roared, anger marks forming along with a psychotic look that rivaled my own.

I sighed and repeated, "What are you doing _here_?"

Kaoru smirked, "We wanted Hinakarai and you to come with us!"

"Hina…karai?" I replied, glancing at Hinata, who face-palmed at the nickname.

At least I wasn't the only one with a stupid nickname.

No offense, Hunny.

"Why?" I hissed, tempted to release another attack of arrows on him.

That boy was going to be Swiss cheese if he didn't watch it…

"It'll be fun, Yo-yo!" Hunny replied, holding his bunny tightly.

"Would you like to accompany us, Miss Yoko?" Sir Tamaki asked, "Please?"

How could I say "no" to that face?

Plus there was the bonus of getting to spend time with Takashi…

"Okay!" I exclaimed. I glanced at the sniffling Hinata, "I have an old kimono that will fit you. It's not pink either."

Hinata latched onto me, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Yoko!"

Laughing, I led the Host Club inside and into the sitting room, where Father was practicing the violin. I told Father what the others wanted to do. He agreed immediately before he began to have a doting conversation about me with Sir Tamaki. Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Takashi were sitting and watching them.

"Haruhi, come with me." Hinata whimpered, holding her hand out to the other brunette in pleading.

I paused as I looked at the Host Club, noticing something I hadn't before. Tamaki and Hunny were both blonde, Takashi and Kyoya both had black hair, the twins were auburn, and both Haruhi and Hinata was both brunette.

Weird how that turned out. Really weird.

Sighing, the barely taller girl took Hinata's hand, and they followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom. They gasped at the artwork that decorated my walls.

"Did you do all this?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

Nodding, I smiled because most of my artwork had been done on the walls. I painted my own walls and ceiling the moment we moved here. Father said it was one his most favorite afternoons, watching me paint, and let my creativity go. I had a tie-dye quilt I had made too on my mammoth sized bed and my pillows were embroidered with designs I made when I was ten.

"Kimono for Hinata…" I murmured, heading into my closet, and heading for the kimonos hanging in the back.

I pulled off the one I had last worn when I was eleven, having outgrown it, yet saved it because of how pretty it was. It was lilac with white sakura print and a dark purple obi.

I headed out of the closet and smiled, "This okay, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled, "Thank you so much, Yoko!"

I went back into the closet to grab my own orange kimono with silver butterfly and sakura print. I headed back out after changing and saw Haruhi helping Hinata with her obi. I smiled at the two. They seemed to be really close.

"So you guys are childhood friends?" I said to make conversation, as I brushed my hair and styled it.

The two exchanged a look before Hinata replied, "Yes. When I was twelve my parents left me in the care of Ranka, Haruhi's dad, and I lived with them until I turned sixteen. By that time, I worked at a bookstore, and moved into the loft above it. After about a year, I ran into Haruhi again, and she brought the Host Club with her. It was pretty chaotic at first but…" She trailed off and I turned to look at her, surprised to see her eyes shining in pure happiness, and her face was glowing with a pale blush. "They became like a family to me… they changed me and opened my eyes to reality…"

I gulped slightly.

This was starting to sound really familiar…

Wasn't that what the Host Club was doing to me?

"H-How did they change you?"

"I used to be really bitter and hated the world because of my parents' abandonment." Hinata said quietly, "I hated people and I was violent. However, shortly after, I began to open up and soon I wanted to be with people again. My parents even came back into my life. Toralynn… she came back because of my half-brother."

I bit my lip. This was headed in a bad direction.

"Toralynn never loved me. She hated my father, she hated her arranged marriage to him, and she hated me because of the Karaiko blood in my veins." Haruhi gripped Hinata's should gently in comfort, "I met Kiyoshi at the ball we held last November. He's actually very kind, especially to me."

I found that hard to believe.

Hinata paused, "After Hikaru and Kaoru took me back to their home, they told Yuzuha, their mother, what had happened. She took immediate action, informed Renesmé's dad, Komari, who is Toralynn's brother, and Toralynn was disowned from the Aiyazaki family. She lost everything. That night… that night Hikaru confessed he loved me and I did the same… and Daddy came back into the picture. He had finally gotten back to Japan. His businesses kept harassing him; he kept losing his passports… not very fortunate. He's still trying to make it up to me." Hinata laughed at the end and I felt relief that the story did have a happy ending, "Now I'm here, still in the Host Club, and still with my family."

"How come you're in the Host Club?" I asked.

Hinata bit her lip, "Accidentally broke a vase… I'm working off my debt until I turn eighteen. I want to work it off. It's actually fun and the Host Club attracts more customers because there's something new to see and they think I'm the only girl."

"You're a good person, Hinata. I'm glad things worked out in the end." I smiled.

Haruhi looked at me, "Yoko… I noticed something."

I blinked, "What, Haruhi?"

"We've changed you too… you've started your transformation. You're more open, you aren't as shy, you actually laugh and have fun, and you smile around us. In the beginning… you were shy and quiet… but sad, I noticed, too."

Her words were true.

"Let's go to the festival," Hinata said.

We headed down the stairs and piled into the limo. We headed straight to the festival and climbed out.

The park was decorated in streamers and Japanese lanterns. It was dark out and people were lined everywhere. Children laughed and played games, eating treats, and pointed out things eagerly to parents or older siblings. There were decorations and lights strung in trees, booths all around, and everyone wore a kimono. I saw children wearing tanuki and other animal masks which were adorable in so many ways.

"I feel like a little kid again!" I laughed to Sir Tamaki, who laughed and smiled too.

Sir Tamaki was my best friend already. I could talk to him and relate to him in ways I couldn't anyone else. Even Hinata and Haruhi were getting close to me.

Was this what it was like to be loved and nurtured by someone other than a parent?

I felt warm inside and my heart fluttered in my chest. Hunny grinned and tugged on Takashi's sleeve, pointing eagerly like a little kid at all the sweets and special treats you could only get at these types of festivals.

I may've grown up rich, but I understood commoners in ways the others didn't, having been around them all my life. Maybe that was why Haruhi wasn't embarrassed any by me or Hinata.

"Are we splitting up?" Kyoya asked, "If so, Kaoru and I will take Hunny around."

Huh? How come Takashi couldn't take Hunny around?

"Thanks, Kyo and Kao!" Hunny beamed.

Takashi knelt down and Hunny patted him on the head, "You're going to take good care of Yo-yo while I'm gone, right, Takashi?"

"Yeah," He replied.

Wait a second… I was going with Takashi and Hunny wasn't?

Why wasn't this adding up right?

"Alright, let's meet up here after the midnight fireworks show." Kyoya replied, "Have fun."

Sir Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and blushed. I noticed her laugh and they walked into the crowd, hand-in-hand. I soon realized this was a chance for couple time for Sir Tamaki, Haruhi, Hinata, and Hikaru, who didn't have much time because of club duties and hiding their relationships (and in Haruhi's case, gender) from the other students.

"C'mon, Hinata, I want to get you an animal mask!" Hikaru exclaimed in excitement, taking her hand, and pulling her into the crowd.

Hinata laughed, "Hikaru! Slow down! We don't want to hurt anyone!"

I smiled until I realized I was standing alone next to Takashi. Kyoya and Kaoru had already departed taking Hunny around.

Kyoya must have figured out my feelings for Takashi…

It made sense because he was the one who made it so that Takashi and I were alone together.

That made four members of the Host Club now know, five if I counted Hunny, who seemed just as eager to get me alone with Takashi.

"Um… s-so… w-what do you w-wanna d-do?"

Argh, why can't I talk like a normal human around him?! Yeesh!!

"Enjoy the sights," Takashi replied simply and we began to walk.

We passed the other club members randomly at times. I did see Kaoru sweatdropping and trying to get Kyoya's attention as Hunny devoured cotton candy in a dangerous manner, but Kyoya was too absorbed and intrigued by the prices and funds the vendors were making.

I almost felt sorry for the annoying twit… almost being the key word.

We passed Hikaru and Hinata too. I noticed at once that around Hinata, Hikaru was almost a different person, and actually tolerable. Hinata was wearing a wolf mask on the side of her head and Hikaru had a lynx mask. They were laughing and having fun together and I smiled for them.

Takashi suddenly grabbed my shoulder, resulting in us to come to a complete halt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He indicated to the ground with his head and I glanced down to see a nasty mess that would've sent me spiraling to the ground and hurt.

"Watch your step." Takashi said before taking my elbow gently and steering me around it.

I waited for him to release my elbow but he didn't. He continued to lead me and prevent me from falling victim to hazardous things.

It was actually really sweet what he was doing.

"Tamaki, I don't want to wear the bear mask. It reminds me too much of your Beary." Haruhi said, sweatdropping, as we passed.

Sir Tamaki had waterfalls pouring down his face, "B-But Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed and said, "I'll wear the tanuki mask, alright? Will that make you happy?"

It did.

It made Sir Tamaki very happy.

I let out a giggle and Takashi smiled at the sound.

"You're happy," He stated.

"Yes…" I blushed faintly and smiled at him. "I'm having fun. Are you?"

Takashi nodded and he paused, "Koi."

Koi?

Oh!

I turned and saw that a vendor was selling koi. They were very pretty and we looked at them. I pointed at them in wonder.

"Do you like koi, Takashi?" I asked.

He gave a nod as he examined them. They were all colorful. I saw one with black and red scales, a white one with red spots, an orange and red one, even one with dark blue and black scales. I noticed Takashi examining that one the longest.

I had an idea right then. Now all I had to do was get Takashi to leave me alone for two minutes.

"Takashi, will you get me two animal masks?" I asked sweetly in an attempt to flirt, going with my instincts.

"Yeah," Takashi looked over the crowd and saw the animal masks vendor only four or five tables down. "Be right back. Stay here." He then left and I watched his retreating back.

"I want that one." I said to the vendor, pointing at the dark blue and black scaled koi.

It was a baby koi too which made it all the better. The vendor took my money and handed me the small fish bowl. I held it tightly against my chest so I wouldn't drop it. The lanterns made the scales sparkle prettily. A few moments later, Takashi returned, looking at the white tiger mask in his hand. Around the side of his head was a black dragon mask.

"Here," He took the mask and gently placed it on the side of my head, trying not to mess up my hair.

"Thank you," I blushed faintly.

We began to walk down the street again, his hand firmly on my shoulder to steer me again, and he seemed oblivious to the fish bowl in my arms.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah," Takashi answered.

We purchased some snacks and sat down at a park bench. The full moon was shining brightly on us and I was surprised at how much time had passed. Seriously, I didn't want this night to end at all.

I was having so much fun and I was alone with Takashi…

Glancing down at the koi, I felt my heart beat start to pound a little faster, and my hands became clammy. I glanced at Takashi, who was eating silently, but looking down at me out of the corner of his beautiful dark orbs.

"I bought you this…" I whispered, before handing him the koi.

Takashi blinked and I jumped when I saw his face turn pink.

Did Takashi just… blush?!

"Thank you, Yoko." He whispered, taking the koi, and putting it up to eyelevel so he could watch the scales sparkle.

"What are you going to name it?" I asked, fidgeting, and still in shock over the fact that Takashi had blushed.

"Not sure,"

Silence fell between us. The only audible sounds were that of delightful shrieks of children, the soft oriental music that flowed through the air calmly, and, to me, the sound of my frantically beating heart thundering in my ears.

I inhaled, the cool night air calming me somewhat, and I debated mentally.

We were alone.

No one was around.

Takashi could have a relationship but it had to be secret.

I loved him.

I wanted him to love me.

Should I just confess my feelings, right here, right now?

My shyness tried to take over but I stopped it.

Very slowly, I opened my mouth, "Takashi, I-"

I was cut off by the loud exclamation that could only come from Kaoru and had to occur right at that very moment, "It's midnight! The fireworks are starting!"

My courage immediately deserted me as Kaoru, Kyoya, and Hunny appeared, only feet away, looking at the starry sky as bursts of brilliant lights an array of colors showered across the dark sky. I pursed my lips but looked up at the sky and watched as a firework shaped like a flower bloom.

A Midnight Bloom.

Takashi glanced down at me and smiled at me. I closed my eyes and smiled back.

At least I had this night…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: KAORU, YOU BAKA! (beats senseless) WHY MUST YOU INTERUPT THE SHY ONE! CURSE YOU! (calms down) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!**

**Musical Inspiration: My Love, So Sweet – Yuki Kajiura**

**More surprises have yet to come!**


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 8

**Sakura Blossoms**

"Ah, Yoko, you're here for your kendo lesson." Satoshi answered the door with a grin.

I returned it, "Yup! Where's Takashi?"

"He's feeding Yuko." Satoshi said nonchalantly as we led me to the changing room.

"Yuko?" I repeated.

Satoshi blinked, "Taka didn't tell you? He named the koi you gave him "Yuko"."

I blushed mainly because of how close our names were.

Satoshi closed the door and waited for me in the hall to change. I had become a pro so it only took me a few minutes. I stepped out, nodded at Satoshi, and we headed for the dojo. The leaves were blooming outside on the trees along with the sakura blossoms and I inhaled the cool air.

I felt so peaceful here at Takashi's house.

"I love early spring," I sighed. "Father says it was Mother's favorite time of year when she was alive."

"Yoko," Takashi stepped out onto the deck leading to the dojo and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah," I replied.

We stepped into the dojo for another lesson. Today would be my first real match and I was going to have it against Satoshi.

"Be careful," Takashi whispered in my ear as I gripped my kendo sword, "Concentrate. Empty yourself of all emotion."

"Yes…" I did as he said, though it was difficult.

Satoshi smirked before he beckoned me. Our swords clashed and the match began.

Five minutes later, I was surprised to see I had the upper hand, if only for a second, until Satoshi disarmed me.

"She did great, Taka!" Satoshi exclaimed, "Even if she did lose!"

Takashi smiled, "Yeah."

I beamed with pride.

"Sushi's on me!" Satoshi laughed, running into the house.

"Um… are we having sushi then?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"Yeah,"

Takashi and I walked out of the dojo and back into the shower of sakura blossoms. I sighed again, completely at peace, and felt them tickle my cheeks. As they fell, I closed my eyes, and felt tranquility flow through me.

"Ah, Yoko…"

My burnt brown eyes opened and I turned to see Takashi glancing down at me, his face as pink as the sakura blossoms, and his dark eyes piercing through me. I felt my heart skip several beats and I felt my face flame.

"W-What's wrong?" I whispered.

Takashi's impassiveness quickly returned, "You just looked beautiful just then… you looked peaceful…" He said, looking away from me.

The phone ringing brought us out of our moment. I sent a death glare in its general direction before following Takashi to the house and into the hallway. He answered the phone.

"Ah, Daisuke," He said.

What was my father calling for?

"Alright… I will bring Yoko home immediately."

What?! Why?!

"We'll be there shortly."

Takashi hung up and I gently touched his arm, "Takashi, what's wrong with my father?"

Very slowly, Takashi spoke, "Your grandmother's waiting at your home. She wants to see you."

"O-Okay…" My voice choked on that one word, tears of rage already burning my eyes.

No… no, no, no, no, no!

I wanted to scream, I wanted to sob, and I wanted to hide from her judgmental gaze for the rest of my life!

She had controlled me for far too long, she had taken away the one person who had been the world to me, and she blamed _me_ for Mother's death far too long!

It wasn't my fault!

Why was she back? Why was she tearing me away from the people I had grown to love?

My strange Host Club family…

I felt numb as I redressed in my uniform, pulling my hair down from its ponytail, and brushing it slowly.

There was no escape from Xirena's hatred…

One-by-one, she would take away the people I cared about, submitting me back to my misery.

Takashi…

Sir Tamaki…

Hunny…

Hinata…

Haruhi…

Renesmé…

Kyoya…

Hikaru…

Kaoru…

Satoshi…

She would take them away, just like she took away Ali, and I'll be all alone again.

I'll be wilting…

"No… I won't let her." I growled under my breath, after folding my uniform, and placing it on the nightstand.

"Yoko?" Satoshi opened the door, looking scared. "Is everything okay? Taka said that you have to leave…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Everything's fine, Satoshi." Just in case, I pulled him into a hug, "Thanks for all you've done for me, Satoshi…"

"You're welcome, Yoko… you know… I think of you as an older sister now…" Satoshi choked out.

I blinked back my tears furiously, "And you are my little brother… the one I always wanted."

We hugged for a few more minutes before Takashi came to the door. I stepped back and sighed, grabbed my school bag, and looked up at him. Silently, he held out his hand, waiting for me to take it.

I did, wondering if this would be the last time I would ever see my family ever again.

A/N: (fast forward!!!)

We rode in the back of the car in silence, the day turning into night around us, and Takashi didn't let go of my hand. I didn't want to pull it away either and I found myself trying to figure out a way to evade Xirena at all costs.

"It will be fine, Yoko." Takashi whispered, before pulling me close, and I listened to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

We pulled up the drive and the car idled near the front doors. Anzai was waiting for me and he opened the door. Takashi cupped my face for a second before letting go of me.

I wanted to clutch to him and beg for him to hide me away.

Instead, I climbed out, took a final look at Takashi, promised to contact him later, and watched him drive away. I turned to Anzai, who took my arm, and led me up the steps and inside.

I was going to do this and I wasn't going to let Xirena hurt me anymore.

I then hid all of my emotions and became as impassive and stoic as Takashi.

"Yoko, you're home." Father said, smiling as I entered the sitting room. "Did you have a good kendo lesson?"

I nodded, gulping slightly as my eyes landed on my grandmother. Vibrant and beautiful, despite her age, her skin was a deep tan, and her eyes were a vivid blue. Her silver hair, the same shade as mine, fell to her shoulder-blades with parted bangs falling to her chin. She wore a tan dress, sandals, and a shawl.

"Welcome, Yoko." Xirena said, curling her lip in disgust at me. "Kendo now? Why must you insist on such manly sports?"

I felt a stab go through me but I didn't let it show.

"I was just telling Daisuke about how I believe Japan isn't quite as wonderful as he thought to raise his daughter." Xirena then said, getting straight to the point, "It's not a very good environment for you so you'll be leaving with me tonight for Cairo."

No…

No, I don't want to leave!

"But what about my schooling, my friends?" I choked out.

"There are many grand institutions in Cairo," Xirena said, waving off my pain with a wave of her hand. "Besides, why bother with the Japanese? They only care about themselves."

"But Takashi's not like that! He cares about others! He cares about me!" I shouted, my hands curling into small fists, and I stanced myself firmly.

Father looked painfully at me, not able to say anything.

"Takashi? A boy?" Xirena's face filled with rage, "How dare you! A filthy Japanese boy as my granddaughter's husband? I will not allow you to make the same mistake that Ishtar did, Yoko!" She crossed the room and went to grab my shoulder, but I evaded her. "You will not give your life for some half-breed child with tainted blood!"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, trying to get away from the woman who ruined my life.

"Xirena, its Yoko's choice where she wants to stay!" Father finally exclaimed, coming to my aid.

"No, it isn't." spat Xirena, "It has almost been eighteen years since I lost my Ishtar to this half-breed and I won't let her ruin my bloodline anymore!"

I froze as her words sunk in…

Tomorrow would be my eighteenth birthday…

How could I have forgotten my own birthday?

Xirena snatched my arm, "We're leaving, Yoko."

I tried to fight her off me, but her hold was too strong.

"Father, help me!" I exclaimed, reaching out to him.

"Yoko!" Father went to move when my grandmother's bodyguard, Odeon, stepped between them. "She's _my_ daughter, not yours!"

Xirena ignored Father as she dragged me out the door and I was thrown into the back of a waiting taxi. The doors locked and I pounded against the back window as Odeon climbed in, Father running outside, and trying to stop the taxi.

"NO! FATHER!"

"YOKO! YOKO!"

And then I was taken away from everything I had ever loved…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I really HATE that woman. That's the whole point though. Please R no flames.**

**Musical Inspiration: Sadness – Yuki Kajiura**

**What's going to happen to Yoko?**


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 9

**Wilting**

The hot sun scorched me as I was limply dragged behind Xirena. The desert air parched my throat and I felt slightly relieved when we entered Xirena's home. The blistering sun was now gone but I was still uncomfortable and in agony.

I had tried to fight her only to fail, and now I was trapped within Cairo, all sources of communication to the Host Club gone, and my misery had returned.

"Stay in here," Xirena ordered, shoving me into a small bedroom, before she shut the large wooden door.

A second later I heard the click of the lock.

"No!" I shouted, pounding against the door, and screeching out my protests. "Let me out of here! I won't be a prisoner, I won't!"

Xirena had left, not caring.

In rage, I grabbed the closest thing to me, a glass lamp, and threw it. It shattered against the wall and I sunk to my knees, crying into them, praying for someone to come and rescue me from this hell that my grandmother created.

I wasn't sure how long I had cried before a small door next to me opened and a tray of food was pushed inside.

She really was keeping me prisoner…

I glanced out the window, seeing it was too small for me to climb out of, and saw that a day had passed.

I was now eighteen years old…

A silent flower dying…

Wilting…

There was no refuge, no light.

I would forever be alone and wilting, unable to see the dark eyes that haunted my nights, or feel the warmth that belonged to Morinozuka Takashi ever again.

"Takashi…" I whimpered.

Ignoring the food, I stepped over the shards of broken glass, watching as darkness settled in my room. The desert night made the air colder and I curled up in the small bed, wrapping the blankets around myself, and closing my eyes.

Sleep finally came…

I woke up to being drenched with ice cold water.

I rolled out of bed, letting out a cry of pain as a shard of glass went through the blankets and straight into my calf, and I writhed as I tried to untangle myself. Odeon and Xirena watched me as I pulled myself free.

"Good, you're awake." Xirena smirked.

Warm, sticky blood gushed its way out of the wound on my leg, staining my tights scarlet, and I gripped the glass, pulling it out. I screamed as I did, pain-induced tears slipping down my face, and I couldn't help but notice the pleasure that filled Xirena's vivid blue eyes as I cried in pain.

"Eat," She ordered, sliding the tray toward me with her foot.

I ignored it, applying pressure to my leg-wound, and biting my lip.

"I said eat!" She screeched, grabbing me by my hair, and wrenching me up.

Suddenly I was being held down, being force-fed. I kicked and tried to fight Xirena off, but I was weak compared to her. She slapped me across the face after she was done feeding me. More pain went through my system.

"Get off me!"

"Stupid little bitch! Little whore!"

Xirena flung insults at me, tearing me down, beating me as she did.

Odeon flinched slightly, looking away, but I knew he wouldn't help me even if I called for it.

"Slut!"

Another slap.

"Tell me how many times you slept with your precious Takashi! Tell me!"

"N-None!"

"LIAR!"

A blow upside my head.

"You're pregnant, I know you are!"

She punched my stomach.

"There, now I won't have to deal with a bastard child!"

The beating and insults kept coming, never-ending.

Let me die, please, just let me die!

I let out a scream when she grabbed a pair of scissors, grabbing me by my hair, and she began to chop at it, shortening it. She didn't stop until it stopped at just below my chin.

"Now you can't look beautiful for him!"

Breathing heavily, Xirena finally released me, and then she sent for Odeon to clean up the glass and silver hair on the floor.

I lay whimpering, bleeding, and in complete agony. The pain was so intense; I couldn't help but wish for death.

Xirena smirked. "I should've done that five years ago, the moment you went through puberty." She sneered.

She grabbed me and knocked me onto the ground, resulting in another gasp of pain to escape. I watched as she walked away, locking the door behind her, and I didn't dare move.

On the ground I lay, motionless in pain; I can see my life flashing before my life.

"I will not die… I will survive… I will not die… I'll wait here for you…"

Sobs racked through me.

Sobs of not only physical pain, but of heart break.

"Ta…ka…shi…"

What I wouldn't give to see him again…

What I wouldn't do just to tell him the truth…

"I… love… you…"

I closed my eyes, feeling dead.

Dead, I fall asleep.

Is this all a dream?

Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare…

"Geez, Mori, you broke the door in a heartbeat…" whispered a hushed voice.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Yoko… oh, God, Yoko!"

I awoke to hear voices I thought I would never hear again.

Darkness danced silhouettes through the room.

It hurt to move so I remained motionless, my eyes slowly taking in the faces of Kaoru, Sir Tamaki, Hinata, and Takashi. Hinata and Takashi were leaning over me, their eyes wide in horror over my appearance.

I must look bad…

"Let's get her out of here before the big stupid guy wakes up!" Kaoru hissed.

Takashi didn't move his eyes darkened in horror and rage as he looked at the bruises and cuts, the blood, and the massive pulp that was my face.

Hinata tugged on his shirt sleeve, "Mori, c'mon, we have to get Yoko outta here!"

He finally moved, gently lifting me in his arms, and cradling me like a baby to his chest. Soft sobs escaped me as they carried me out the door and quickly out of the home. We passed a limp figure on the floor that could only be Odeon. We burst into the desert night and suddenly they were running, their heavy breathing the only sound beside my sobs, and they took off for a waiting car.

"Yo-yo!!" Hunny exclaimed, once we were inside of it.

"No time, let's go!" Sir Tamaki commanded.

Everyone crowded around me, besides Kyoya and Haruhi, who were up front driving. I took in their faces, felt their soft and gentle caresses, and felt the relief finally take over my body.

"You… came…" I gasped.

"She needs a hospital," Sir Tamaki replied.

"Back in Japan," Kyoya said rationally.

"Are you insane?!" Hinata hissed, "She can't wait that long!!" I watched as the brunette fumbled around a bag and emerged with medical tape and antibiotics, "Move out of the way, Tamaki!" She then forced her way to my wounded calf and began to treat it. I arched my back in pain, "Sorry, Yoko, but please tolerate it!"

I did as she requested, allowing her to treat all of my cuts.

"Yoko…"

Takashi's touch was the softest, lightly touching my ragged ends of my once long hair, and his eyes were filled with pain.

"Takashi…"

He wrapped an arm around me, his forehead gently pressing against my shoulder, and he hid me from view.

"I will _never_ let you be harmed again…" He said in my ear.

I felt a warm tear sink through my tattered yellow dress.

"You should rest, Miss Yoko," Kyoya said suddenly, "It'll be a long trip back to Japan. We'll be stopping at a few places to keep our story of going on a short vacation this weekend true. We each told our parents we were heading to different places. Only Mr. Kurosaki knows our true location and motives for this trip."

"Okay," I croaked, before closing my eyes, and falling asleep in Takashi's arms.

A/N: (fast forward) This is getting irritating… I need a new way to get to different places and times…

I awoke to find myself in a beautiful vacation home. I had no idea where I was location wise but I did know that I was safe now.

Safe from my grandmother's torture…

Safe with Takashi…

"Yoko?" a soft knock and voice made me sit up.

Hinata poked her head inside the room, "Good you're awake. I brought you some breakfast."

She walked inside, carrying a silver tray that held my favorite foods. I gave her a weak smile and she returned it, sitting beside me on the bed, and watching me as I ate.

"Your bruises are looking better…" She whispered.

I saw her dark forest eyes watching me carefully.

"Where are we?"

"Our fourth stop. You slept a long time. We're in China now."

China? Was she kidding?

I glanced out the window and saw the Great Wall in the distance.

"China, huh? Wow."

Hinata looked scared, "Yoko, are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, why?"

"We-ll… I'm waiting for you to have a breakdown… I mean, you were almost beat to death by that bitch." Hinata pointed out.

I flinched, "I usually repress bad things."

"That's not healthy though, Yoko."

"I know that but what else can I do?"

Hinata fell silent before saying, "You should see yourself."

I placed my empty tray aside and she helped me to the bathroom. I slowly looked at the mirror and flinched again. My face was bruised; there was a bruise on my forehead, and my hair fell to just below my chin unevenly. I was wearing white flannel pajamas but that didn't hide the bandaging around my wrists or the other marks from my beating.

"Mori nearly went back and beat the hell out of her," Hinata admitted, "He's the one who knocked out that big guy."

"Takashi fought Odeon…?" I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah…"

Hinata picked up a pair of scissors and I flinched again.

"I just want to fix it, Yoko, I won't hurt you." Hinata reassured me.

I sucked in my breath and nodded. I trusted Hinata and I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I felt her hands tenderly on my hair as she ran a wet comb through it, being careful around the bumps I had on my head.

_Snip-snip-snip. Snip-snip. Snip-snip._

The back of my neck was exposed and I gripped the sink as she continued to cut.

"There," Hinata stated, "Not as good as Renesmé but good enough. Take a look, Yoko."

I did and saw she had cut it so that it went to the nape of my neck in the back but was cut longer in the front. I smiled at it, finding it actually pretty, and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hinata." I breathed.

"You're welcome, Yoko." Hinata replied.

She went to leave but paused at the door, "Yoko?"

I turned to face the smaller girl, "Hmm?"

Hinata took a deep breath before saying, "I have never seen anything like what I saw when Mori attacked Odeon. I have known him for awhile now and… and I think he really cares about you, Yoko. More than anyone realizes."

I felt my heart pounding at her words.

"Yoko, you are my sister now… I won't ever let you be hurt ever again. When you're hurt, we all hurt, including Hikaru and Kaoru. We're your family now and we'll do anything to protect you…"

I nodded again and she left. I glanced at the mirror and hummed to myself.

"I will not die, I will survive, I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die; I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying…"

I was saved.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Mwhahahaha, Host Club to the rescue! Or should I say Hot Club? LOL. Puns are fun. Anyways, please R no flames. Sorry about the language and the content of this chapter. Needed to be written.**

**Musical Inspiration: Time of Dying – Three Days Grace**

**What's going to happen now with only six more episodes left?**


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 10

**Leaves' Eyes**

I took a week off school so I could completely heal.

The Host Club visited every day and stayed for hours. Hunny even brought his younger brother, Yasuchika, with Satoshi once.

They threw me a late birthday party and made me smile.

Father got a restraining order against Xirena for domestic violence and abuse. I was never without a bodyguard, Anzai to be more specific, whenever I left the house during that week.

"Takashi?"

I was surprised to find him waiting for me outside of the library the day after I came back to school. He was smiling at me the same familiar fleeting smile that made me melt.

"I have a surprise for you, Yoko." Takashi told me.

He led me through the abandoned campus and toward the gardening club. I raised an eyebrow, at least until Takashi stopped suddenly, and then told me to wait for him. I did, feeling the warm breeze teasing my locks, and he reappeared carrying a small puppy.

"Chihuahua," Takashi told me.

He was so cute!

He was a light tan and had big brown eyes and cute little floppy ears.

"Really?" I breathed.

He handed me the chihuahua, which licked me feverishly across the face, and barked happily. I huggled him happily, kissing him in return, and Takashi smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" Takashi wondered.

Good question…

I looked down at him and smiled, "Ru."

"Ru?" Takashi replied.

I nodded and Ru barked again.

"Takashi, did you know that leaves have eyes?" I said as we sat underneath one of the trees and played with Ru.

Takashi shook his head, "What does that mean, Yoko?"

I smiled, "It's a Norwegian tale. It's beautiful."

"Many things are beautiful…"

"The world is if you look at it with the right eyes…"

I inhaled and then pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil, opening it, and then I turned to Takashi.

"May I?" I asked, suddenly inspired.

Takashi nodded and he leaned against the base of the trees, one long leg stretched out before him, his other propping his arm, and his other arm folded idly in his lap. I followed his dark eyes and saw he was looking at the blue sky, completely tranquil, and his beauty heightened with the spring breeze teasing his spiked locks.

It took me a few minutes to pull my eyes away from his beauty and start drawing.

As I sketched, I thought about how different I was from last autumn when I fist met the Host Club.

They truly were my friends, my eccentric family, and I couldn't remember how many times I laughed and smiled because of them.

Before I moved here, I hadn't smiled unless I was with my father.

"Yoko," Takashi spoke, speaking out of the corner of his mouth so not to disrupt his pose.

"Yes, Takashi?" I replied, shading now.

Ru sniffed my lap before curling into it, fast asleep now. Takashi's dark eyes went to Ru for a second.

"There's another present I want to give you."

"Really? Whatever for?"

Takashi looked back at the sky, "Nothing. I just want you to be happy."

I finished the sketch in complete silence. My heart was pounding hard and fast and I felt my cheeks burning in an obvious blush. Once done, I turned around the sketch to show Takashi, who praised me.

He abruptly stopped when we noticed Sir Tamaki walking up the hillside, pulling someone behind him that I couldn't see, and his beautiful amethyst eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Miss Yoko," Sir Tamaki greeted while ascending, "There's someone here whose been dying to see you."

I was shaking in anticipation as Sir Tamaki came closer, the person behind him still out of view. I inhaled, holding my breath, my eyes widening once he came to a complete stop. Ru barked and bounded over to Takashi's lap as I climbed to my unsteady feet.

"Yoko…"

A feminine voice with a Scot-Irish accent, definitely vaguely familiar to me, and one I never thought to hear again came from behind Sir Tamaki.

I stopped breathing as a taller girl of around 5'6" ¾ stepped into view.

Her raven hair was worn to the back of her knees, tied in a small ponytail at the end, framing her round face, and she wore three braids from her temple that brushed her collarbone. Her layered bangs fell just below her green eyes, which had a rim of blue and slate grey around the pupil, making them appear an icy shade. She was wearing a pair of jeans, black hiking boots, a light green plaid blouse, a black elbow-length shirt underneath, and a light grey plaid hat. She kind of reminded me of Tifa from Final Fantasy.

"Ali!?"

Laughing, my best friend threw out her arms, and we embraced, squealing happily. Ali and I hopped up and down, Sir Tamaki chuckling in happiness.

Takashi smiled at us, pet Ru, and then went to go stand beside Sir Tamaki.

"It's our job as the Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy," Sir Tamaki recited.

Ali giggled, "Yup." She then hugged me again, "Happy Birthday, Yoko."

"But how?" I whispered.

Ali jabbed a thumb over her shoulder toward Tamaki, "Blondie and Mori here found me at home in Scotland. Next thing I knew I was on my way to Japan, the one place in the world I've always dreamt of goin' too." Her Celtic accent held her happiness as she spoke. "Dad's havin' a grand old time right about now with Blondie's dad."

I huggled my Celtic best friend once more, "I missed you so much!"

Ali stretched the collar of her shirt nervously, "Uh… we kinda made a detour along the way… I stopped by in Cairo…"

I gulped.

They told her, didn't they?

I wanted to beat them senseless.

Alicia Speirr had one of the worst tempers in the history of earth.

"You didn't!" I groaned not only to Ali but to Sir Tamaki and Takashi.

Ali cracked her knuckles, "Yoko, if that woman even looks in your general direction, she's getting her ass kicked Celt style and I _know_ she isn't gonna like that." She threatened. "I didn't get a chance to take her out but I did make it impossible for Odeon to have children."

I sweatdropped.

"Thanks, Ali." I sighed.

"You're welcome. Now let's go have an old fashion sleepover!"

I turned to face Sir Tamaki and Takashi, "Thank you both…"

Sir Tamaki walked to me and gave me a brotherly hug, "You're happiness is a priority of the Host Club, Miss Yoko. I will never allow you to go another day sad… not when I'm here…"

"You're one of my best friends…" I confessed. "Thank you… for everything."

Pulling away, Ali and I headed down the hill, Ru trailing behind us happily.

A/N: (presses button)

We ended up wondering around my estate in the gardens. Ali had been hugged to death by my father, who made a dramatic exclamation of "my second baby girl is back!!", and having Ali squirm away in horror. She wasn't that much of a touchy-feely person and it made me happy to see her strange actions and antics again.

"I can't believe it, eighteen already." Ali sighed, "How does it feel?"

I bit my lip, "Not that different actually."

Ali sighed, "And I still gotta wait four years, dang."

"Hey, being fourteen's not so bad."

"It is when you're trapped in that hell that is middle school."

"Hunny and Takashi's younger brothers are about your age." I realized, coming to a halt, "Maybe you should meet Chika and Satoshi."

Ali made a face, "Hunny's Mitsukuni, right?"

I gave a small nod.

"The short blond guy?"

"Yup,"

"Not interested,"

"Ali, Chika's taller than Hunny."

"Wait, he is?"

Grinning wildly, Ali watched as I pulled out my cell phone, and called Satoshi.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Satoshi, its Yoko, are you and Chika available? My best friend's visiting and she's about your guys' age."

Satoshi sounded excited, "Yeah, we're available! We'll be over in fifteen! Are you are home?"

I giggled and said, "Correct. We're in the gardens."

"We'll be there,"

I disconnected the call and turned to find Ali gone. Sweatdropping, I found her hyperly running around the fountain with Ru, laughing, and acting like a little kid. I smiled in amusement.

Ali was always child-like at times.

"They're on their way." I told her.

Ali paused and turned to face me. Very slowly, she smiled at me.

"I'm glad to see you smiling," She said suddenly. "You're… different. Happier. I guess I have Blondie and the others to thank for that."

"Yeah… the Host Club's like an eccentric family of brothers and sisters to me."

"Sisters? I thought there was only one girl."

"Oops… well, Haruhi's actually a girl."

"Ah, that makes sense. Blondie was _really_ talkative about her. She his girl or sumthin'?"

I nodded, "Plus I also consider Renesmé, Hinata's cousin, as a sister too. She's kinda part of the club. She's a customer to the others to keep their spirits up on dreary days."

"Nessie? She's awesome. We talked on the phone the entire trip back."

I sweatdropped.

I should've known the Celt would be eager to dub Renesmé after the Loch Ness Monster.

Ali paused and turned bright red, "Y-Yoko…"

"Hmm?"

I turned to see Satoshi and Chika arriving. Ali's eyes were wide and locked on Chika, who was staring at her in return.

"Hi guys." I greeted, silently giggling. "This is my best friend, Ali Spierr."

Satoshi shook her hand eagerly, "Hi! I'm Taka's younger brother, Satoshi!"

"Taka?" Ali inclined her head to the side.

"Takashi," I explained.

Still confused.

"Mori," I finally said.

"Oh! Okay!"

Satoshi moved to give me a hug and Chika took Ali's hand. Both were blushing scarlet as they looked at one another.

I smiled and giggled again.

Perhaps love was in the air and the leaves' eyes were watching over Ali.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Mwhahahaha, Chika is now going to be tormented by the Celt temperamental best friend of Yoko! LOL! Sorry, I couldn't resist throwing in my cousin, Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever, and pairing her with Hunny's brother. She has a voice fetish for Chika in the anime and I was teasing her about it. Anyways, please R&R! No flaming me!**

**Musical Inspiration: Adiemus - Enya**


	11. Episode 11

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 11

**Forest Dweller**

Hinata sweatdropped, "Leave it to Tamaki to want to drag all of us into a fancy restaurant and scare the living hell out of Ali…"

Renesmé laughed and glanced at Ali, who was at the head of the table, looking completely horrified and uncomfortable. All of the boys were wearing nice suits, and the girls were wearing dresses, much to Ali's dismay.

"So, what are your favorite pastimes, Miss Ali?" Sir Tamaki asked, looking at her from the side, which resulted in for her to full-body blush.

Ali avoided looking at Chika, who was currently trying to ignore Hunny's existence.

"U-Um… I like v-video games… and t-to read… and… and I like animals…" Ali stammered.

Chika looked at her, "What kinds of animals?"

Ali blushed even more, "P-Puppies… and k-kitties… and chicks…"

"Takashi has a pet chick named Piyo!" Hunny piped up, "And a tanuki named Pome!"

"Don't forget the koi named Yuko." Kaoru added, "Female bought him Yuko at the festival."

I scowled at the nickname that wouldn't die.

"Taka's chick is really cute," Chika admitted, "Like you, Ali."

Ali smiled softly, "Thanks, Chika… you're not that bad looking yourself."

I blinked a few times along with Hunny, Satoshi, and Takashi.

Huh, it seems that Chika and Ali might end up getting to know each other.

I was right, because a minute later, Ali asked Satoshi if he'd trade her seats. Satoshi then traded with Kyoya and began to talk to Hunny. Hinata was seated inbetween Kaoru and Hikaru, with Renesmé on Kaoru's other side, and Haruhi on the other side of Hikaru. Sir Tamaki was now paying attention to his girlfriend while I watched my friends. Takashi, who was sitting next to me, caught my eye and smiled.

Kaoru grinned deviously at Hinata, "Hey, Hinakarai, wanna try some of my food?"

"No thanks," Hinata said firmly.

"Bet you want to try some of Hikaru's." Kaoru teased.

Haruhi glared at him, "Lay off her, Kaoru. She's not in the mood."

Pouting, Kaoru gave up on his desire to torture his twin's girlfriend, before he began to talk to Kyoya. I looked down at my chicken, and took a bite, smiling to myself.

"We should do this more often," Sir Tamaki suddenly said. "Get together. We only really see each other at the club and all. It's fun hanging out with friends."

"Tama's right!" Hunny declared, "Don't you think so, Yo-yo?"

Ali giggled and I glared at her, "Yo-yo? Nice one, Hun."

"Knock it off, Alicia." I growled.

Ali twitched, "Hey now! No first names!"

Dinner continued. We laughed, talked, teased, and had a fun time. There was a dance floor and Chika asked Ali to dance. Shyly, she agreed, blushing as they stood up, walking away. Sir Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Um, Haruhi, would you like to dance?" He asked his cheeks red.

Haruhi smiled, "Okay,"

She took his hand and they joined Ali and Chika. Hikaru practically kidnapped Hinata after begging her for a dance too. I watched as Renesmé surprisingly asked Kaoru for a dance. Hunny and Satoshi wondered off, leaving Takashi alone with me.

"Um…" I bit my lower lip uncertainly.

Takashi looked at the terrace outside and inclined toward it with his head. Nodding, I followed him outside, the night breeze teasing my locks, the ends brushing against my shoulders. Takashi gazed up at the stars and then glanced at me.

"Yoko,"

"Y-Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

I gave a fierce nod, "Father loves Ru. Thank you again, by the way."

Takashi paused, "Ali's going home soon."

Sadness consumed me at the thought, "I know… thank you for finding her for me… thanks to you, I have my old best friend back…" I said softly.

Takashi smiled for a moment. I placed my hand on the railing, gripping it gently, and felt a small spark of courage igniting within my heart.

All I had to do was say those three little words…

Three words that meant so much more than what they originally showed…

How could I possibly tell him of the enduring feelings I harbored for him?

I was terrified of the thought of rejection. I was terrified of what could happen. If I told Takashi that I loved him, like I truly did, and he reacted poorly, then I would lose him all together. He wouldn't even be my friend, and his friendship kept me going when everything else made me fall.

I didn't want to lose Takashi…

But if I didn't act, someone else might take him away from me. Miss Kimiyushiko had destroyed my art and told me to leave because she held the same feelings I held for Takashi. He had other customers who thought themselves in love with him.

Losing Takashi to another girl…?

That possibility made me want to claw out the eyes of anyone who came near Takashi on a romantic level.

The silent flower beside me, impassive as ever, wasn't an open book. I couldn't read his feelings, couldn't know if it was safe to tell him the truth that ached to be free from the dark garden of my heart.

Sighing, I gazed at the mural on the wall of the terrace.

It was of a forest and there was a young girl residing in it.

A forest dweller…

Ali was a forest dweller back in Scotland. The few times I had visited when we were younger she would dwell in the forest for hours on end, playing around tree trunks, and listening to the animals. Animals she had befriended would come to her and she would nurture and love them.

Their love and friendship made up for all the loneliness that dwelled in my best friend's heart.

Ali's parents had divorced when she was younger. Her mother was kind and loving to a degree, but more toward Ali's younger sister, Nicole. Her mother hated the fact that Ali was the apple of her father's eye. Years passed and the phone calls and visits stopped all together.

Ali couldn't even remember her sister's face.

Ali wasn't close to anyone but me. She feared people, she feared rejection, and she feared loneliness. Never had I seen her take an interest in any boy other than Haninozuka Yasuchika.

"Yoko?"

"I'm just thinking, Takashi…"

He gazed at the mural.

"Of Ali?" He guessed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes… how did you know?"

He inclined his head in my direction, "You always have a sympathetic look on your face whenever you think of her or speak of her. It's almost a protective elderly sister look." Takashi informed me.

I glanced at my reflection in a pool of water coming from a cherub statue, thinking of Ali.

"So I do…" I mused.

"She seems to like Yasuchika." Takashi noted, nodding at them dancing and laughing.

"I'm glad…"

"You should be… you should always be happy, Yoko."

I nodded, "I am when you're here."

Takashi's face turned faintly pink and I blushed deeply.

"Glad I could help."

Was it just me or was he saying whole sentences now?

Wow, Takashi had really opened up around me…

I felt both flattered and embarrassed.

"Do you think… do you think Sir Tamaki and Haruhi will get married?" I suddenly asked.

Takashi saw them dancing and smiling, "Ah… maybe."

I looked at Hinata and Hikaru next. The brunette was resting her head on Hikaru's chest, her eyes closed, and her face glowing with a faint blush. Hikaru was staring down at her with intense love in his gaze.

"What about Hikaru and Hinata?"

"Definitely…"

My eyes traveled to Kyoya, Hunny, and Kaoru, "Do you think they'll find someone too?"

Takashi replied, "The future is uncertain. It's a possibility. Hikaru found his soul mate along with Tamaki. Who says that Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Kaoru can't do the same?"

"And…" I gulped, "And do you think I'll find someone…?"

Takashi glanced at me with his brilliant midnight eyes.

"Yes… that person will be very lucky, Yoko…"

I listened to the soft music playing and boldly looked up at Takashi's face.

"Dance with me, please, Takashi,"

He smiled.

"As you wish, Yoko,"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: AW! SO CUTE! PLEASE R&R!**

**Musical Inspiration: Be Elegant - .hack//Roots**

**What shall happen next, especially between Ali and Chika? Let's find out!**


	12. Episode 12

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 12

**Nightmare Garden**

"Yoko?"

I glanced over my sketchpad. I was sketching Ali, who was lying on the end of my mammoth sized bed, dressed in her black, grey, and green plaid flannel pajamas, lying on her stomach, her arms crossed, and her cheek resting on them. One leg was crossed over the back of her other leg. Her raven locks fell down her back, falling over her hip like a waterfall, and spilling to the floor.

"What is it?"

"I really am starting to like Chika…" Ali sighed, her eyes distant.

"He's a sweet kid…" I replied.

Ali sighed and whispered, "I don't want to leave… I want to stay here, with you, and with Chika…"

"When do you have to head back?"

"Sunday night…" Ali sighed.

I sighed too. It was Thursday, meaning that we only had three days left together. It was depressing just thinking about it.

"I'm done," I stated, turning the pad around, and showing Ali the sketch of her.

She scrambled to her knees, "Wow, Yoko, this is really good! It looks just like me!"

Smiling, I nodded, before glancing at the clock.

"It's late and I have school in the morning," I yawned, placing my pad on my bedside table, and I reached to click off my lamp.

Ali scrambled under the covers beside me. I smiled at the sight of Ru curling up inbetween us to sleep. Ali's hand aimlessly stroked his fur as her ice green eyes closed. My burnt brown examined the serenity on my best friend's face, before I clicked out the lamp; the only light that of the moon in the darkness shimmering through gossamer curtains. Ali murmured Chika's name before she was fast asleep.

I closed my eyes and found myself in a dream…

No, a nightmare…

Xirena was holding me down, beating me, as I screamed for help. My friends stood idly to the side and watched as Xirena hurt me, broke me, destroyed me.

Gasping, I jerked awake in a cold sweat, and with shaking hands grabbed my cell phone. Whimpering, I called the first number that came to mind.

"Yoko?" Takashi's voice reached my ears.

"Takashi…" I sobbed.

Breaking down, I told him of the nightmare.

"She is gone, Yoko. You are safe." Takashi said softly, "We would never stand by and watch you be harmed. I vowed to protect you…"

I sucked in my breath, "Y-You're right. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Takashi spoke again, "Sleep, Yoko…"

My eyelids became heavy and I yawned, "'Night, Taka…shi…"

I barely hung up the phone before my head hit the pillow once again…

I was wondering underneath a darkened sky. All around me, flowers wilted, dying, as their petals cascaded to the dead earth that crunched underneath my feet. A fierce wind blew the dead petals around me as I entered the garden that held my worst nightmares. My friends, my loved ones, were in this garden.

They were wilting…

I felt grief strike me as I screamed for them to fight, as I tried to save them. Nurturing hands moved quickly, watering, tending, trying to keep my friends from dying like the flowers around me. Pained eyes shades of amethyst, brown, and green met mine as they withered beside me.

"No… no… you can't… don't die… don't leave me here… all alone…"

I pleaded with the Nightmare Garden, begging for the lives of my friends.

"Yoko…"

I turned and met Father's eyes.

"I'm sorry… you never… got to meet… your mother…"

His eyes closed.

I howled in pain as my tears fell to the cold ground. I buried my face in my hands, shaking, and rocking back and forth as I sobbed the names of the people I loved.

"Father! Ali! Sir Tamaki!"

People I cherished....

"Hinata! Renesmé! Haruhi!"

Tears cascaded with the petals.

"Hunny! Kyoya! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

I threw my head back, and screamed the name of the one I would forever love, even in death.

"TAKASHI!"

Something warm was on my face. I opened my burnt brown eyes to see Takashi, cupping my face, his dark eyes staring eternally into mine. His forehead pressed against mine as he knelt before me.

"It's your turn to be nurtured, Yoko…" He whispered.

Then his lips were covering mine…

I jerked awake, shooting up in bed, gripping the covers. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and I found my heart trying to escape my chest.

Never in my dreams had Takashi ever kissed me…

My face was burning hotly at the thought. I had never kissed a boy, never even known love until the day I discovered my feelings for Morinozuka Takashi. He was the silent flower I had been searching for, he was the one I wanted to love and cherish me, as much as I did him.

I wanted the last name of Kurosaki to change to Morinozuka…

Racking my fingers through my hair, I turned and saw Ali breathing lightly, still sleeping. The alarm clock was about to go off in ten minutes so I reached over to turn it off. As quietly as I could, I slid out of bed, and headed for my walk-in closet. I shut the door behind me after clicking on the light. Absentmindedly, I got dressed in my uniform, taking my time. By the time I emerged, I only had ten minutes to get to school, and I headed quickly down the stairs.

"Anzai, let's go." I said to him.

"Yes, Miss Yoko." Anzai bowed.

We entered the limo and I was driven to school. Rushing, I leapt out of the limo, pressing my school bag tightly against me, and I ran straight for my classroom.

"Yoko!" Hinata was outside of the door, talking to Nekozawa, who was hiding in the shadows.

I skidded to a halt, "W-Wha-? Hinata, why isn't class started?"

The brunette tilted her head, "Yoko, its Club Activity Day."

"Huh? Really?"

Boy, I felt like an idiot…

"Why aren't you with the Host Club then?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm excused from this event. They didn't need me." Hinata sighed, "Kinda sucks though… I wanted to spend time with Hikaru…"

Nekozawa reached out and had Belzanoff pat Hinata on her head. She made a face, and glared at it, looking ready to burn it.

A/N: I can't remember the dang spelling for Nekozawa's creepy doll! Argh!

"How's Ali?" Hinata then asked.

"Head over heels for Chika," I sighed, "She really likes him."

Hinata laughed and said, "He really likes her too. I'm Hunny's best friend, remember? I know _everything_ when it comes to Chika."

I grinned, "So, what event has Sir Tamaki come up with this time?"

"Some friendly competition games… you know, races, stuff like that. Poor Haruhi's groaning right about now. Haruhi hates athletics and the whatnot."

"Renesmé's probably in the Art Club right now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go see her then. I should head over there myself."

Hinata nodded, "If you guys need me I'll probably be hanging out in the Black Magic Club. I gotta have a talk with Reiko about cursing poor Hunny. She's scaring the daylights outta him again."

I giggled, "Sounds like her. Hey, when Nessie heads down there, we can head back up together."

"Sounds like fun. Later, Yoko."

I turned and put my bag inside my desk, grabbed my sketchpad and pencils, and then headed for the Art Room. I found Renesmé humming to herself as she sketched on a large canvas a portrait of a female vampire. The vampire was turned slightly, her face obscured by bangs, and her gaze seemed to be peering downward.

"Wow…" I whispered, "That's awesome…"

The platinum blonde glanced up at me with her Aiyazaki brown eyes, "Oh, hey, Yoko."

I indicated toward the canvas, "What was your inspiration?"

Renesmé began to giggle uncontrollably. I blinked a few times.

"Nessie?"

"Hinakarai."

I sweatdropped.

"How did you get Hinata as an inspiration for a Gothic vampire portrait?"

"We went back to the Corner Bookstore where she worked the other day. Hinata saw Ian, her old co-worker and friend, and nearly went vampiric on his butt because he had been giving Mine hell." Renesmé giggled. "Ian was on the floor, moaning in pain, and Hinata was in a stance like _this_ above him." She indicated toward the canvas.

"Wonderful,"

Renesmé went back to sketching, "Where is Hinakarai anyway?"

I sat down and started to doodle, "Black Magic Club, giving Reiko a talking to."

"We've had too many times. She just doesn't learn."

"Hunny's only interested in cake and his Bun-Bun anyway."

"Yeah, I noticed that too… Hunny used to have a crush on Hinata."

"Really? He did?"

"Yes… it was before Hikaru and she got together. It was a love triangle and Hinata's first kiss was with Hunny too… it was really awkward between the three of them."

"I'm surprised they found a solution…"

"So was I, but Hunny realized that Hinata was his best friend, and he valued the friendship more. Hikaru was lost with Hinata and she was lost without him. They really truly love one another."

"Hikaru's a different person around Hinata… he's tolerable."

Renesmé laughed, "Yeah, he is. Kaoru's a sweetie too once you get to know him."

I sighed, "I hope he finds love soon… he's pained because of Hikaru and Hinata's relationship."

"You noticed it too…"

I nodded and sighed.

"Kaoru… he's still adjusting… he doesn't get to spend as much time with Hikaru like he used too… but he knows without Hinata that Hikaru is a broken shell. She completes him in ways no one else can. Kaoru will find love soon. I know he will."

"We'll pray for him."

"And be his big sisters."

Laughing, we smiled at one another. Soon, we were done, and headed down to the Black Magic Club to rescue Hinata from Renesmé's fiancé. We entered the dreary darkened room and Hinata ran straight for us, fear-stricken. Renesmé comforted her by patting her on the back. Hinata then hid behind me in fear as Renesmé went completely inside of the room.

"Can we leave? Please?"

Chuckling, I nodded, and we headed back up the stairs and into the light. Hinata seemed to become calmer the further we were from the Black Magic Club.

"Let's go to the Host Club," I suggested.

"They're in the gardens," Hinata informed me.

We headed for them and listened carefully for the sounds of the Host Club. We found Kyoya, buried deep in his black book. Before we had the chance to question him, he spoke.

"They're playing hide-and-seek. They've split up into teams." Kyoya explained, "Tamaki and Haruhi, Mori and Hunny, and Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori and Hunny are the seekers as of this moment."

"Thanks," I breathed.

Hinata sweatdropped, "Creepy ESP's back… you'd figure I'd be used to it by now…"

I cocked my head to the side, "Eh?"

"She's convinced I have mind-reading capabilities just because of how observant and perceptive I am." Kyoya replied.

Yup, sounds like Karaiko Hinata alright.

We headed for the entrance of the garden, the high hedges creating a maze, and waited for the others. After a few moments, we heard a triumphant exclamation from Hunny, and a disappointed one from Kaoru.

"Seems they found the twins," I smirked.

"And Tamaki," Hinata sweatdropped several seconds later.

All six of them appeared at the entrance, surprised to find us.

"Does Yo-yo and Hina wanna play too?" Hunny asked, his honey-brown eyes big in happiness.

"Do you?" I asked Hinata.

Hinata looked at Hikaru, "Yeah…"

Kaoru noticed, "I'll work with Hunny. Mori can work with Female and Hinakarai can work with Hikaru." He stated.

"Who's seeking?" Sir Tamaki asked, looking like a little kid.

Haruhi had the classic look on her face that clearly said: "Please, just kill me."

"We will," I volunteered.

The blonde grinned, "Alright! Count to fifteen!"

Takashi and I closed our eyes and did as he instructed. We reopened them to find not a trace of the others.

There wasn't even a peep, which was entirely odd considering it was Sir Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny who were playing.

I went to walk forward when Takashi stopped me, abruptly picked me up, and started to carry me like he had done when he saved me from falling into the pond. I blushed but rested my arms on his broad shoulder, peering around.

"Mitsukuni found this helpful…" Takashi murmured.

"I can seek better up here. Thank you, Takashi." I whispered in reply.

We came to a halt suddenly, Takashi cocking his head to the left, towards an old vine-covered fountain with a cherub in the middle. I listened carefully and heard a small movement from behind them. Takashi took four steps forward and I could see Hikaru and Hinata.

Both of their faces were crimson, since Hinata had apparently fallen, and her chest was pressing against his. Hikaru's back was pressed against the side of the fountain and was pinned. I cleared my throat and giggled.

"Found you."

Hinata scrambled back away from her boyfriend. Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes shifting to the side in embarrassment, and Takashi indicating to the path we had taken. Sighing, Hinata and Hikaru went down it to head back to the front entrance.

"You have good ears," I noted.

"You have a good eye," Takashi smiled.

I remembered him kissing me in the dream and felt my face burn. I then focused on looking for Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hunny.

"Ah, Mitsukuni…"

I turned my head and heard a soft giggle coming near some underbrush. Takashi put me gently back down on the ground, and I knelt down, brushing back the underbrush, and revealed Hunny and Kaoru. Kaoru made a face while Hunny laughed.

"Yo-yo and Takashi found us, Kao! Looks like we gotta head back!"

Kaoru sighed, "Come on, Hunny…"

The two of them headed toward the entrance.

"That leaves Haruhi and Sir Tamaki," I stated.

Takashi lifted me up again. I liked how it felt when his strong arm was wrapped around my waist. It made me feel safe; secure.

"Found 'em." I said happily, spotting Sir Tamaki's golden locks from behind a rose bush.

Haruhi was crouched beside her boyfriend, looking quite bored, and sighing. Sir Tamaki blinked, and looked up at us, pouting.

"Back the entrance," I teased.

"Alright, fine." Sir Tamaki stood up and helped Haruhi to her feet, "Come along, Haruhi."

"This game wasn't fun the first minute. Why are we still playing it?" She grumbled as they walked ahead of us.

We reached the entrance. Sir Tamaki's eyes widened before he shouted, "MY NIECE!" and tackled Hinata in a hug. She screamed and Hikaru rescued her, growling viciously at Sir Tamaki, and holding Hinata against him in a very "mine" manner.

After a few seconds, we all began to laugh.

We really were a family.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I ran out of ideas so I threw this in randomly. Next chapter's gonna be cute with AlixChika fluff along with more fluff amongst the couples. It's nice to know everyone loves YokoxMori and HinataxHikaru fluff still! ******** Ciao!**

**Musical Inspiration: Twilight Town Theme – Kingdom Hearts II**

**GASP! ONLY 3 MORE EPISODES LEFT!**


	13. Episode 13

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 13

**Fields of Confidence**

"We're all going to miss you very much, Ali." Sir Tamaki stated, tearing up a bit.

We were gathered in the ballroom of my mansion, all dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, and holding a small gathering to say farewell to Ali, who would be leaving later tonight for her home in Scotland with her father, Aloysius.

"I'm going to miss you all as well," Ali sniffled.

Chika took her hand, "It'll be alright, Ali… I promise to keep in touch…"

Renesmé elbowed Nekozawa as Chika kissed Ali briefly. I blinked a few times, gapping in complete shock, before my lips formed a smile. Ali blushed all the way to her hair-roots and stammered as the kiss ended. Satoshi then decided to tackle the two in a hug.

"I really like you, Ali, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Chika said, once they freed themselves from the clingy Satoshi.

"Even though we'll be hundreds of miles apart?" She whispered.

Chika nodded, "Hey, I'm rich; I can just visit you on whim."

Hunny nodded, "That's right!"

Chika glared at Hunny, "Stay out of this, Mitsukuni."

Slowly, Ali's teary eyes closed, and she smiled with a soft laugh. We cheered as she gave a small nod and officially became Chika's girlfriend. The twins and Sir Tamaki then zipped over to the sound system that Father had installed shortly after we moved here. Haruhi, Hinata, and I cocked our heads to the side in confusion.

"To commemorate the union of love between Haninozuka Yasuchika and Alicia Speirr, we shall now have Miss Kurosaki Yoko sing for us!"

WHAT?!

I blushed all the way to my hair-roots at the very thought of singing in front of everyone, including Takashi.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned their devious orbs upon me and I felt the impulse to have Roxas and Sora in their faces. Hinata rubbed her temples while I gave her a pleading look.

"Can't do nothin'… Tamaki's in on it…" Hinata grumbled.

My world shattered.

I bit the inside of my cheek and watched as eyes stared at me, waiting for me to sing. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and searched deep within myself for the confidence I needed.

Chika found his confidence, and so could I.

I walked over to Sir Tamaki and watched as he produced a CD and inserted it in the stereo of the sound system. The music began to play and I recognized the first few bars.

My voice came out strong and powerful, my eyes shyly watching Takashi, unbeknownst to him that I was singing of him…

To him…

"'You are like the fast wind that sweeps across the surface of the ocean. And all of the dreams you have are always taken care of by infinite rays of the sun.'"

Chika and Ali began to dance. Hikaru dipped Hinata down and twirled her into his arms.

"'And now as I see you, your back is turned to me but you are reaching. Pointing towards the future, both your wings are broken, so why do you hide all your pain?'"

Takashi blinked a few times as Hunny tugged on his sleeve.

"'Softly, let me wipe away your tears. Softly, let me hold you in my arms. Softly, let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory.'"

Sir Tamaki was inching his way over to Haruhi…

"'I'll give you, I'll give you, if you chose to lay your head down all the dreams that you dream will live on.'"

Renesmé was pulling Nekozawa into her arms.

"'I'll give you; I'll give you, if you hold a heart that is true to you now then your love will return back to you.'"

My eyes locked onto Takashi's midnight ones.

"'I give you my love lullaby!'"

The song came to a close and the room filled with applause

"Great job, Female!" the twins laughed.

We all blinked as Takashi abruptly glared at them.

"Yoko,"

Kaoru blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Her name is Yoko."

Both twins fell silent, their eyes wide.

"Call her by her name."

Kaoru rubbed his arm, "Yoko…"

Takashi impassively turned away, the rest of us exchanging looks of pure confusion, before we went back to our party. Dancing, we switched partners (even Hikaru released Hinata… reluctantly), and I was surprised to find myself dancing with Kyoya.

"Having fun?" He smiled at me.

"Y-Yes…" I looked down as we danced.

Kyoya tilted my chin, "Don't avert your gaze. It is we who shouldn't be allowed to gaze upon your beauty, Miss Yoko. Didn't Tamaki tell you that when we first met?"

I nodded, "Yes… Sorry…"

Renge arrived, "Haruhi!"

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru immediately shoved Haruhi out of sight, desperate to keep Haruhi's secret from the otaku.

Renge blinked, "Where's Haruhi?"

"Haruhi had to leave," Hinata supplied hastily.

"Oh… that's too bad…" Renge sighed, "I was hoping to see him…"

"You can see him tomorrow at school, Renge." I replied simply.

"Okay… hey, can I steal a dance with Kyoya?" She then asked.

Kyoya bowed, "I believe that Hunny wants to dance with you next, Miss Yoko. I shall dance with Renge."

Smiling, I turned away.

Maybe Kyoya wasn't so bad…

"Yo-yo!" Hunny hugged me before we began to dance, "Hey, are you gonna tell Takashi?"

"T-Tell T-Takashi w-what?" I stammered, blushing deeply.

Hunny lowered his voice to a whisper, "About you're feelings…"

I gulped. My instincts hadn't lied when they told me Hunny knew.

"You tripped me on purpose, didn't you?" I whispered.

Hunny gave a sheepish nod, "I wanted Takashi to start to like you."

I pursed my lips, "Hunny, you shouldn't meddle like that…"

"He wasn't happy until he met you, Yo-yo…" Hunny said sadly, "Unlike the others, I can tell when Takashi's happy, or sad, or sleepy, or mad… he was kinda sad before you moved here…"

I blinked a few times, my heart beat escalating slightly.

Hunny looked up and into my eyes, "He smiles around you, Yoko, whereas he doesn't show any emotion at all around everybody else… You're someone special to him, Yoko…"

He called me by my first name…

Hunny was _serious_…

WOW!

We continued to dance until suddenly my eyes landed on a HUGE spider. Letting out a blood curdling scream, Renge noticed as well, and she leapt into Kyoya's arms. I ended up doing the same, leaping into Sir Tamaki's arms. Haruhi and Hinata both sweatdropped, Haruhi far from Renge's sight, and we were all surprised when Ali screamed like a little girl and scrambled on top of the sound speaker in fear of the spider.

I blinked.

Ali Speirr had _never_ been afraid of anything before until now.

"Are you all freakin' kiddin' me?!" Hinata cried, stress marks forming, and her left eye twitching. "It's a freakin' spider about the size of a 500 yen and you all are acting like it's gonna eat you alive!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS! SOMEBODY KILL IT!" Renge and I shrieked.

Sweatdropping, Hinata made a face, before she walked straight over to the bug and stamped her sandaled foot on it repeatedly until it was nothing but goo on the floor.

"I am the smallest girl here and I'm the only one who can handle a flippin' bug! Pathetic!" Hinata glared heavily at Renge, "Renesmé's excused because she is Wiccan and doesn't believe in harming any living creature, but Miss Renge and Miss Yoko, you two should realize it can't hurt you! You are a hundred times its size!"

Sheepishly, we climbed out of Kyoya and Sir Tamaki's arms. It was then we realized Ali was still poised like a cat on top of the speaker.

"Ali, come on down…" Chika coaxed.

When it was apparent she wasn't moving, Takashi came in, walking straight over to Ali, gently prying her off, and flinging her like a sack of flour over his shoulder. Hinata and Haruhi collapsed while I cocked my head to the side, surprised to see Takashi handling anyone like that, and Hunny giggled.

"I remember when Takashi had to keep carrying Hina around like that. She kept trying to run away from Tama and the doctors."

"A memory I didn't want to remember, Hunny…" Hinata groaned, hanging her head.

Hikaru then grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.

"HITACHIIN HIKARU, I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE I WILL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU, BURY YOU IN THE BACKYARD, LEAVE YOU THERE TO ROT, AND THEN I'LL RESURRECT YOU AS A SQUIRELL!! DO YOU HEAR ME, HIKA-"

Hinata screams were incoherent as Hikaru walked out of the room with her flailing and kicking, trying to get free. Several sweatdropped, and looked at Kaoru, who merely shrugged.

"Why does he always torment her…?" Haruhi mumbled.

Renge looked around and she ducked out of sight, "Did I just hear Haruhi?"

Sir Tamaki waved his hands around, "Of course not, Miss Renge."

She glared, "Shut it, you phony prince."

Tamaki froze, turning white, and he eroded away.

Poor, poor, poor Sir Tamaki…

"Miss Renge, why don't you dance with me?" Kaoru then suggested, sheepishly laughing.

Haruhi tiptoed out of the room to go and attempt to rescue Hinata.

"YOSHI!!"

We all turned to see an older boy with black hair and brown eyes identical to Renesmé's.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"Matsukamiya Kiyoshi… Hinata's half-brother," Kyoya explained to me.

Renesmé had tackled the older boy in a huggle, "I missed you, Cousin!"

Kiyoshi blinked, "Nessie…? Where is Hinata?"

"Um… her current location is unknown thanks to Hikaru," I answered.

Seconds later Hinata appeared with Haruhi, Haruhi wearing a long wig to hide her identity from Renge, and both girls looked somewhat satisfied.

"Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru demanded.

"He's a little… busy." Hinata smirked.

Kaoru's eyes flickered, "Busy as in how?"

Seconds later Hikaru and surprisingly Hinata's ex-co-worker, Ian, came screaming into the room, being chased by Hinata's father, Ichigo and my own father.

"COME BACK! WE ONLY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! DEMONS!" Ian was screaming like a madman.

I stifled a giggle and turned to Ali. She looked at the clock, and in one moment, the happiness on her face was replaced with sorrow.

"It's time…" She whispered painfully.

We all froze, including Hinata's and my fathers and all turned to her, a lamenting silence filling the room.

"Alicia? Darling, it's time to leave."

Aloysius entered the room, rolling their suitcases behind them. He had hazel brown eyes, a handsome face, and the same raven hair as Ali. He was shorter by a few inches though.

"Alright, Papa,"

Tears filled her icy eyes as she looked at me and then Chika. Slowly, her eyes gazed at everyone within the room.

"I'll miss you… my friends… my first friends…"

Her voice fell from trembling lips along with her tears. My own tears began to flow as I embraced Ali, my long-lost soul sister, and we embraced for what should've been an eternity, but we were cut short. I released Ali, allowing Chika to say his own goodbye, which was a tender and sweet kiss.

"We shall miss you as well, Miss Ali." Sir Tamaki sniffled.

"Thanks Blondie… thanks Mori…" Ali smiled at them.

She hugged everyone on her way out. Father started to cry along with me as Aloysius held out his hand to his eldest daughter.

"Maybe now… I can retrieve my lost memories… and see my sister's face in my mind one last time…" Ali whispered, before reaching out, and taking her father's hand.

Like a fading memory, I watched my best friend disappear from my gaze, wondering if I would ever see her again.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw, so sad. (sniff-sniff) Hope you guys enjoyed this episode!**

**Musical Inspiration: Soul Into Hades - Lacuna Coil**

**TWO EPISODES LEFT!**


	14. Episode 14

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 14

**Blooming Lucidity**

Maybe I shouldn't've stayed up all night playing the new Kingdom Hearts game…

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I entered the Host Club. Renesmé, Nekozawa, and Renge were there. Everyone paused and stared at me as I approached.

"Miss Yoko? Is everything alright?" Kyoya asked slowly.

I looked at them and exclaimed cheerfully, "Of course! Huggles!"

I tackled Hikaru and Kaoru in a lung crushing hug.

"LEMME GO, YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT!!" both screamed in absolute terror, squirming to get away.

Giggling, I held my arms out, and went to huggle Nekozawa, "Huggles!"

Panicking, Nekozawa snatched Renesmé's arm, and they ran for the black doors.

"My lovely Yoko has embraced her cheery side! Oh happy day!"

Sir Tamaki went to hug me.

I welcomed it.

"I WUVS YOU, MAKI!"

Sir Tamaki froze and paled, instantly backtracking. Pouting, I stomped my foot, and turned to the others, watching as they paled and backed against the wall. The twins looked terrified.

Hunny blinked, "Maybe she's like Takashi and she's sleepy…"

Hinata sweatdropped, "Not again… She stayed up all night playing the new Kingdom Hearts game that Ali gave her…"

They all eyed me slowly.

"Oh hell…" Hinata gulped while the others cringed in realization.

"HUGGLES!!" I exclaimed.

One response.

"RUN AWAY!!"

The entire Host Club took off in several directions at once.

"Ooh! I should give huggles to all of the students!!" I giggled, before running off.

"YOKO, GET BACK HERE!" Hinata roared.

Laughing, I ran, huggling everyone I passed, while my friends chased after me.

"It's time for Neko and Nessie to get huggles!" I shouted, bursting down the steps that led to the Black Magic Club.

I opened the door, my happiness radiating in a blinding light. Howling, the Black Magic Club Members all shrieked, flinching away from me and the light I brought with me.

"MURDERER!!" Nekozawa screamed before he disappeared through another door.

Renesmé merely sat there, sweatdropping, and I huggled her tightly.

"Y-Yoko! What's gotten into you?!" She gasped.

"HUGGLES!!"

The Host Club appeared, panting.

"GRAB HER!" Sir Tamaki ordered.

I evaded them and then turned to them, laughing, and throwing out my arms.

"HUGGLES!!"

"RUN AWAY! SHE'S A DEMON!"

"COME BACK! I WANT TO HUG YOU AND SMOTHER YOU WITH ONLY LOVE!"

Hikaru and Kaoru screamed, "STAY AWAY! YOU'LL KILL US!"

Sir Tamaki was dragging Kyoya, "RUN! YOKO NEEDS SLEEP!"

"Why can't I be doing something beneficial right now…?" Kyoya groaned.

"Takashi, why are we running?" Hunny blinked, "I wouldn't mind being hugged by Yo-yo."

Hinata made a face and grabbed his arm, "Cause Yoko's a psychopath right now, Hunny, and she's gonna kill us with love! Personally, I'd rather not relive any experiences when it comes to sleep deprivation!" She shouted, tugging as they ran. "Mori, what should we do?!"

Takashi glanced at me and I felt my joy swell within my heart.

"Run," Takashi simply said.

"MEANIE-FACE!" I shouted.

Takashi almost tripped.

"Mori's feeling guilty, Milord! What do we do?" Kaoru shouted.

"Keep him steady!" Sir Tamaki ordered.

Kaoru grabbed Takashi's arm and did as Sir Tamaki said.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE STOP?!" Hikaru howled, crying.

"_**I WANTS MY HUGGLES AND I WANTS THEM NOW!!**_"

Haruhi sighed and muttered, "Troublesome…"

Hinata tripped abruptly, much to my delight.

"I CAN GIVES HUGGLES! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hinata!?" Hikaru skidded to a stop and whirled around.

"Go, run!" Hinata screamed, "Forget about me!"

Haruhi sweatdropped, "You sound like she's a murderer or something…"

Sir Tamaki gapped, "Haruhi! Did you not see what she did to Nekozawa and the others of the Black Magic Club?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"JUST RUN, DAMMIT!" Hinata screamed.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Hikaru shouted stubbornly.

Hinata twitched and roared, "KAORU, GRAB YOUR IDIOT OF A BROTHER AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU ALL!!"

Kaoru squeaked, snatched Hikaru, and dragged him. The others hightailed it out of there, half of them looking reluctant and apologetic.

"YAY! HUGGLES FOR HINAKARAI!" I laughed, nearing her now.

"NOT YOU TOO, YOKO!?" Hinata cried.

She flinched as I stood over her…

Her scream shook the school.

A/N: (sweatdrop/fast-forward)

"Now who shall I huggle next?" I sang as I skipped, searching for the rest of the Host Club.

"Poor Hinakarai has been murdered by affection!" Kaoru's voice sobbed.

I turned, poking my head inside the abandoned classroom, and saw them all crouched.

"I can't believe I left her to that nightmare!" Hikaru growled before punching the floor, "Damn sleep deprivation! It makes Mori act creepy, Hunny act scary, and Female act like a complete psychopathic hug-addicted freak!"

"My poor niece!" Tamaki sobbed.

Haruhi hung her head, "I'm sure Hinata's fine…"

"Says you, Miss Naïve," Hikaru and Kaoru replied shortly.

"Oh bo-oys," I sang, "HUGGLE TIME!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM?!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed in horror, as they burst through the other exit.

"COME BACK!"

"NO WAY IN HELL, FEMALE!"

Hunny was panting now, "I hate to say this, but I'm starting to agree with Hika and Kao!"

Takashi picked him up, "Talk later, run now."

"LET ME HUG YOU!!"

I turned suddenly and got an idea.

"Did we lose her?" Sir Tamaki panted.

I smirked as they blocked the door, all panting; completely oblivious to the fact I was sitting on the emergency bed for Hunny and Takashi if they ever needed to nap. It was a soft bed and felt really nice sitting on. I yawned and they all froze, slowly looking over their shoulders, and cringing at the sight of me.

I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Hug… gles…?"

My head hit the pillow and I was fast asleep…

That was definitely the last time I stayed up all night…

A/N: Oh boy… let's just move on to several hours from now, 'kay? (presses button)

"Is she okay now?" Hunny whispered.

I hissed as Kaoru touched me and I bit him.

"YEOW! THE CRAZY ONE BIT ME!"

"Don't bite people, Yoko."

I blinked and turned to see Takashi, immediately feeling my bad mood vaporize, and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Sorry, Takashi…"

Sir Tamaki warily approached, "Miss Yoko… do you recall anything?"

I shook my head, "Why am I in Hunny's bed?"

Hinata, who was trembling in Hikaru's arms, visibly flinched when I looked in her general direction.

"What's wrong with Hinata?"

"ARE YOU FLIPPIN' KIDDIN' ME?! YOU DON'T REMEMBER NEARLY MURDERING THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB AND ME?!"

Blinking, I shook my head, "No… what did I do?"

"You went around trying to hug people to death," Haruhi answered.

"You were sleep deprived from playing a video game all night long." Hikaru growled, "And you nearly traumatized all of us to death. Do you really not remember it?"

"Nope, nothing. Huh."

They collapsed sideways.

"Just, have some tea." Sir Tamaki sighed, handing me a cup.

"Okay…" I took it obediently and started to drink it.

After a few minutes of Hinata twitching and flinching, I sighed.

"Was I really that bad?"

"YES!!" Hikaru, Hinata, and Kaoru hissed.

Hunny nodded, "Sorry, Yo-yo, but you really were. Neko and all the others are still trying to heal. Nessie's working really hard to help them right now."

I hung my head, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, Yoko…"

Takashi knelt next to the bed and took my hand.

"Just promise us you'll get some sleep."

I nodded, "Alright, Takashi…"

Kaoru snickered, "Looks like Mori wants to apologize. He probably feels guilty about making you call him a meanie-face earlier."

Blushing, I looked down at Takashi, "Oh no! Did I really! I'm so sorry, Takashi!"

"I deserved it…"

"No, you didn't!"

"I hurt your feelings…"

"No, you didn't!"

Takashi went to say something else but I covered his mouth with my hand. I was overwhelmed at first by my bold action but I didn't pull my hand away.

"You are not at fault here, Takashi, and I won't let you say that you are."

I stood up and bowed, "Please accept my sincerest apologies."

They all slowly smiled.

"Of course, Miss Yoko. It isn't everyday that we have blooming lucidity, now is it?" Kyoya replied.

"What's "lucidity"?" Hunny blinked.

"Self-expression," Haruhi informed him.

"Oh…"

"Thanks, guys."

Yawning, I flopped back down on the bed, hugged the pillow tightly, and closed my eyes once more.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yoko is psychotic! Mwhahahahaha! Sorry, I had to thrown in a funny chappie before the last episode of Silent Flowers. Please R no flames, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far!**

**Musical Inspiration: Friendly Like in a Childhood – .hack//Roots**

**FINAL EPISODE COMING UP NEXT!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!**


	15. Episode 15

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or events. I do however own my OCs. Takes place in the manga, not the anime. Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chapter!

Episode 15

**Garden of Life**

"The sunflowers look so pretty…" I sighed.

I turned toward Takashi, who smiled at me slowly. Kasanoda was showing Haruhi and Hinata all of the flowers he had grown in the Gardening Club. Sir Tamaki and Hikaru were grumbling in jealousy, far from Kasanoda's gaze, while Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hunny tried to calm them down. It was a pleasant spring day and life was blooming to its fullest. Ru barked joyfully while he played with Pome around our feet.

"I'm glad I moved here…"

"I am too, Yoko."

Smiling, Takashi and I started to head back to the Main Building. We paused when we noticed one of Takashi's prettiest customers approaching.

"Excuse me, Mori? Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Takashi gave an impassive nod and followed the girl. I blinked a few times, feeling my chest tighten in a familiar feeling that could only be jealousy, and I sucked in my breath in an attempt to calm myself.

"Yo-yo, you okay?" Hunny asked.

"Fine!" I lied, smiling at him, before I turned back to the entrance where Takashi had disappeared into with the girl.

Takashi…

The fear of losing him to another made my heart start to break.

Silently, I began to walk toward the doorway, my heart thundering in my eardrums with every step I took.

Sir Tamaki and the others were oblivious to what I was doing.

I stopped in the abandoned corridor and listened for the sound of Takashi and the girl. I turned left, where I could hear distant voices. I neared a classroom that had the door open somewhat and placed my trembling hand on the handle. Slowly, I pulled it open, gulping slightly as I did so.

"I really like you Mori… is there anyway you can find it in your heart to feel the same about me…?"

I froze, listening intensely, praying silently that Takashi would reject her.

Takashi went to respond when his dark eyes were suddenly piercing through me, boring straight into my burnt brown.

Breathing had become difficult, my chest rising and falling rapidly, my heart throbbing painfully in my chest, and my throat scorched. The lump in it burned and I blinked my eyes rapidly, my hand gripping the handle of the door, before I lowered my head.

"Sorry… didn't mean to interrupt… I…"

Bursting into tears, I whirled around, and took off running.

"Yoko!"

Takashi's voice called my name.

I didn't stop running.

I was a fool! I was a fool for falling in love with Morinozuka Takashi! I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life! Takashi was a silent flower that others loved and he would surely choose them over me, a wilting silent flower, any day!

My shoes hit the ground as I continued to run, my tears falling down my face, and I sobbed again. I ran passed the Gardening Club and the Host Club all called out to me.

"MISS YOKO/FEMALE/YO-YO!"

I couldn't stop running.

I had to get away. I had to get away from the inevitable heart break which would kill me. I couldn't stay here knowing just how much I would love Takashi and he would never feel the same.

My fairytale was destined to have an unhappy ending.

I wasn't Hinata. I didn't find a silent angelic heart hidden within a devil.

I wasn't Renesmé. I didn't find true love within the darkness of Nekozawa's heart.

I wasn't Haruhi. I didn't look past the flaws and see the kindness of Sir Tamaki's heart and realize I loved him too.

No, I was Kurosaki Yoko, a troubled girl who grew up with only the love of her father, who had been torn away from Ali because of her abusive grandmother.

I was Kurosaki Yoko, the girl who took her mother's life at birth.

I was Kurosaki Yoko, wilting silent flower, artist, and broken hearted girl who walked this world, trying so desperately to protect the garden that was life.

Never would I be Morinozuka Yoko.

That dream was destroyed, never to come true.

I reached the pond, falling to my knees, and crying over the side. My tears cascaded into the waters, rippling them, and I could see my reflection.

"YOKO!"

I turned to hear a vaguely familiar voice shouting my name. It wasn't the voices of the Host Club but I did vaguely recognize it.

Takashi appeared, breathing heavily.

Now I knew why the voice seemed unfamiliar…

Because Takashi hadn't spoken in his normal soft-spoken voice…

Takashi had shouted.

"Taka…shi…"

"Yoko…"

Takashi reached me and he brushed away my tears.

"Why did you follow?"

"I-I d-dunno…"

"Yoko…"

Takashi closed his eyes and sighed.

I bit my lip and looked away.

I wished for something impossible.

I wished for Morinozuka Takashi's heart.

The very thing I couldn't ever have…

Why did I have to fall in love!? Why!?

"Yoko… you're hiding something…"

I blushed at Takashi's abrupt accusation.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Yoko, you don't usually walk in on me rejecting a customer and start sobbing."

Shamefully, I looked back into the water. I could see our reflections and it made the pain in my heart worse.

"Yoko… talk to me…"

I whirled around, "You rejected her?! Why?!"

Takashi sighed, "Yoko…"

"She's sweet, she's nice, and she's pretty!! Why would you reject her?!"

"Because I didn't feel the same…"

"You could've given her a chance but you didn't!! Are you a heartless jerk?!"

Takashi's dark eyes met mine in bewilderment.

"Yoko…"

"ANSWER ME!!"

Seconds ticked by and silence took the place of words. Tears filled my eyes and I clutched my heart, my body shaking, and I began to cry again.

"What's to stop you from doing that to me…?" I whispered.

Still he wouldn't speak.

"I love you, Takashi…"

He was looking at me now, as impassive and stoic as always.

"I… love you…" I whispered again, "When Xirena did that to me… you were the only thought I had… _you_…"

Takashi didn't speak.

I pushed myself up to my feet and looked directly into Takashi's eyes as he did the same thing.

"Just like that poor girl you're going to hurt me."

Takashi didn't speak.

I bit my lip and whispered, "Answer me, Takashi…"

Still silence.

"Do you like me?" I whispered.

Seconds turned into minutes before Takashi moved his lips.

Takashi finally replied, "No."

His one response which held the sincere honesty was a stab to my heart but I kept going.

"Am I pretty?"

"No,"

Another stab. Satoshi was wrong when he said that Takashi thought I was pretty.

"If I walked away, would you cry?"

Takashi whispered, "No…"

I had heard enough.

My heart was broken, just as it should be.

Slowly, I turned to walk away, tears burning my eyes, and I felt my chest tighten unpleasantly.

It was time that I left this place…

This painful heartbreaking place that had shattered me.

I suddenly felt Takashi grab my hand, turning me around so he could look at me with his dark eyes. A gasp of surprise escaped me.

"I don't like you, I love you…."

Unreal words fell from Takashi's lips.

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful..."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"If you walked away, I wouldn't cry… I would die."

Swiftly, Takashi leaned down, and his lips covered mine in what could only be a kiss. I felt my heart explode in complete joy as I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I was wrong…

Takashi _did_ love somebody…

He loved me.

And I was wrong about a lot of things when it came to him…

My fairytale had come to a close.

Now two silent flowers had been joined together, nurturing with love from each other, and they would forever grow within the garden that was life…

**The End**

**A/N: Aw, the perfect ending to "Silent Flowers"! In the end, they both found love. Please R&R and check out "Angel in the Night" and my two upcoming fanfics "Belonging Only in Dreams" and "Little by Little"! Later, Ouran Fans!**

**Musical Inspiration: Roxas' Theme – Kingdom Hearts 2**

**HOLY FUDGE I THINK I JUST KILLED YOKO'S BRAIN! LOL! **


End file.
